From Dusk to Dawn
by Sakura no Furuoi
Summary: Vampire story...SakuraXSasuke...Sakura moves back to Konoha to find that the entire town is superstitious about vampires...could they be real? Hopefully, lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Well, all I have to say about this story is that I got the idea from reading a Naruto vampire fic. I do not own Naruto or Crimson Moon for that matter.

This will be my third fanfic I have written, and still counting. I hope that all the readers out there will enjoy this to the maximum!!

I already have three chapters on paper, and I am still unsure of what pairing I want to use; Sakura and Naruto or Sakura and Sasuke...

Personally, I am a Sakura Sasuke fan, but you know, sometimes other thing happen...yeah. So here's the first chapter for, From Dusk to Dawn!!

- - - - -

Sakura huffed as she saw another sign telling her that she was getting closer to Konoha.

"Sakura," her mom warned. "Don't you give your grandmother any grief over this, you hear? This was not her idea, but she had the hospitality to take you in, so you had better treat her better than you've been treating me."

Sakura sighed and knodded her head. Sakura hadn't been doing too well in school because her mom moved around so much for her job. That's what this move was all about; to help Sakura succeed in life. Ms. Haruno decided to send Sakura back to Konoha to live with her grandmother, where she would have a steady, stable home to stay while she got her schooling.

Sakura used to live in Konoha, but when she was five, her father died. Her mother was so grieved that she couldn't stand to stay in the town any longer. Sakura's mother lost almost all contact with her family, all exept her mother-in-law.

Sakura reclined in the passenger seat and stretched her arms behind her head. The clouds drifted by while Sakura lazily watched them before she gently drifted to sleep...

- - - - -

"Sakura, Sakura dear, we're here. Wake up, darling."

"Hmmm...?" Sakura opened her eyes slowly to find her grandmother's two story house towering outside the car window. "Oh." she mumbled before stretching out the sleep.

Her grandmother stood on the porch grinning like a wild cat, but her expression turned serious a moment later.

"Come in my dears!" she called "It's getting dark!" She beconed them into the house as Sakura and her mother grabbed Sakura's things.

Sakura's grandmother gave them both a warm hug and pushed the two into the house.

"So!" she began happily. "How have you been? I haven't seen you all in so long! And Sakura dear, you've grown into a beautiful woman. I can hardly recognize you!" She beamed.

Sakura blushed and mumbled a thank-you.

"It's good to see you again, mom." Ms. Haruno said as she gave her mother another hug.

"well, well. You guys must be exausted!" Mrs. Haruno stated. "Let's get Sakura's stuff up to her room so we can relax."

Sakura ended up getting the master bedroom in the tower, which was like a third floor. It had a nice balcony and plenty of windows, making it easy for Sakura to look all over the city.

As for furniture, there was a queen sized bed, an old wardrobe that smelled like mothballs, a large desk with a computer (hopefully with internet), and a bedside table sporting a lamp and a phone.

"Not bad." Sakura mumbled to herself as she sat down on her bed to await the return of her mother from her own room.

In her boredom, Sakura found herself gazing out her window into the forest that bordered the city. She felt something pull inside her, and she had an urge to get closer...

The balcony edge seemed to come too fast as Sakura found herself flipped over the edge. She was so surprised that she didn't even make a sound as she fell to the ground. She furrowed her brows in contempt as she found a neighboring house stood in her line of sight as she tried to look back to see what had entranced her.

When Sakura realized that her grandmother would flip if she found Sakura outside after dark, she quickly jumped back up to her bedroom balcony with her amazing speed and agility as a shinobi.

Just as she perched on the rail, Mrs. Haruno walked through the door.

"Sakura!" her grandmother called shrilly.

Sakura froze, very aware that her grandma might flip.

"I'm okay, gramma, really." Sakura said as her grandmother pulled her back into the room and locked the door.

"It's not safe outside, Sakura. There are vampires loose and they are attracted to young blood, such as yourself. I don't want my baby sucked dry, do you hear?" her grandmother looked into Sakura's eyes, making her feal guilty.

"Grandma," Sakura began. "I don't beleive in vampires because they aren't real. If it makes you feel better, I'll stay in at night, but don't expect me to believe that story about vampires, okay?"

"Oh, you don't believe me, huh?" Mrs. Haruno chuckled. "Just wait until you go to school tomarrow. You'll see."

"Okay gramma..." Sakura said, emphasizing the 'okay'.

"Your mother plans to leave early tomarrow morning. I don't expect you'll be able to see her in the morning, so you should say good-bye to her tonight."

"kay, gramma."

"Good night, darling."

"Night, Gramma."

- - - - -

Sakura tossed and turned that night. Thoughts of starting school in the morning and vampires kept her mind racing, making her rest a fitful one. The heat of the room was becoming unbearable, and sleep would not succume to Sakura.

Out of desperation, Sakura rolled out of bed and swung open the balcony doors. The cool air swept away the haze of heat looming over the girl as she crawled happily back into bed.

The morning seemed to come way too fast as Sakura wined at her alarm clock, pleading for five more minutes.

When Sakura couldn't spare anymore time, she hurried through her morning get-ready routine.

Sakura's grandmother was already up and at it when Sakura rushed into the kitchen for a quick breakfast.

"Hey Gramma?/" Sakura asked as she stuffed herself full of toast. "Are you taking me to school?"

"Of course not, dear-" she answered

"What?! Does that mean I have to take the bus?" Sakura huffed in annoyance.

"Well, Sakura dear, if you would give me a chance to speak, you would already know that you have a new car of your own to drive now."

"Really?" Sakura asked in amazement and joy. She sqealed in her delight.

Sakura paused in mid-sqeal to ask, "How do I get to school?"

"It's easy enough to find. I have drawn out a map for you in your car."

"Thanks Gramma." Sakura's joy faded back to grief. "Do I really have to go to school today? I don't even have any books or school supplies."

Sakura's grandmother looked at Sakura a little sympathetically as she replied, "It's your mother's wish, not mine. And your mother also had me get your school stuff beforehand. It's in your school bag, in your car.

"Thanks, Gramma."

- - - - -

The rain fell lightly on Sakura's skin as she walked out to her new car. She found the map on the seat easily enough as she sat down in the driver's seat.

The map was drawn very nicely and it brought Sakura straight to her new school. Sakura pulled into a very full parking lot, to her annoyance.

After circling the lot once, Sakura couldn't find any good parking spots. So she drove around back and found a few spots close enough to a door leading into the school. The rain had begun to beat down on Sakura as she got out, her bookbag in hand.

Sakura quickly locked her car and made a run for the door. Rain never helped to improve her mood, and when Sakura tried to push the door open, she became infuriated with frustration. She dropped her bag and yelled, "Doors are supposed to open, you know!"

Sakura didn't know exactly why she did it, but she did it all the same. She jumped up and swung her leg out to do a 360 kick, but her foot met flesh before it could meet it's predestined location.

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura cried in shock. "I am soo sorry!"

Sakura watched as the guy stood there, his head turned to the side as a result of getting kicked. His messy silver hair stuck to his face as the rain fell down in torrents on the both of them. He smirked, and then began to chuckle as he stood up straight.

"Pull." he said simply as he reached past Sakura and pulled open the door.

The heat rose in Sakura's cheeks as she turned a lovely shade of pink.

"Oh dear." she said in embarrassment as the boy walked down the hall in front of her.

Sakura watched as he came to stand with two other guys, one with bright yellow hair, and the other had hair so dark, it almost looked blue.

The dark haired boy watched Sakura with a peircing stare that sent shivers up and down her spine. She stiffened under his gaze as she continued to walk down the hallway. She finally relaxed as she turned at the nearest corner.

Before she had a chance to recover from the dark haired boy, another one, who had the same hard stare and dark hair, who only looked a bit older, ran into Sakura.

Books, pens and papers went flying as the dark haired guy continued on down the hall without saying so much as an apology.

"How rude..." Sakura muttered under her breath as she scurried to pick up all her dropped belonings.

"Hey, you must be new here, right?"

Sakura paused to find who this voice belonged to, and when she saw that this person was helping to pick up the stuff, a smile spread on Sakura's face.

"Yeah, I'm new." Sakura answered as the last few things were recovered. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'm Ino Yamanaka. Just come to me if you need anything." she paused for a moment before continueing, "Your Sakura Haruno, right?"

"Huh?" Sakura said, surprised. " You know my name?"

"Of course. I'm Student Counsel President. I know everybody's name. Come this way, I'll show you where the office is."

As Ino led the way, she inquired at Sakura's shinobi head band.

"Are you from Konoha? Because I've never seen you around. Why do you have a Konoha leaf on your forehead protector?"

"Well," began Sakura." I lived here for the first few years of my life, but when my father passed away, my mother had us move away. She couldn't bear to stay in the town. I found release in fighting, and so I became to pupil of one of the Konoha Sannin, Tsunade."

"You were taught by a SANNIN?"

Ino's sudden eruption of exitement drew many eyes to fall upon the two girls.

"Yes, but keep it down, okay?" Sakura replied in a quiet voice. "It's not like I want the entire school to know that I am a trained assasin."

"Oh...okay. It'll be our secret!" Ino giggled as the girls turned into the office.

"Hi Shizune-sama. Can I get Sakura Haruno's scedule, please? And a map while your at it?"

"Of course," replied Shizune as she got up to get the desired documents. "Here you go."

Sakura took the papers and said thanks before turning to go put her stuff in her new locker.

"Well, I'm going to class now. Is there anything else you need?" Ino asked as she stepped out of the office.

"Nope. I've got everything under control. See you later."

Sakura waved to Ino before walking up and down each row of lockers, searching for her own locker, D2.

D15, D14, D13... and then more; D12, D11, D10. It seemed to just keep going and going until Sakura realized who was standing in front of her locker. _Them._

"Escuse me," Sakura said a little boldy, surprising herself as well as the people around her. "Would you mind moving over so I can get to my locker, please?"

None of them responded, flinched or otherwise, looked her way.

So now she was their enemy for kicking the silver haired guy. Great.

"Okay," Sakura huffed, crossing her arms. "I said I'm sorry for kicking you, but could you at least give me a _little_ slack here? I'd like to get on with my life and go to class, if you don't mind me doing so."

The yellow haired guy smirked and said, "She kicked you?"

"Shove off, Naruto." The silver haired guy said, sighing. "Why'd you have to tell the guys that?" he asked without looking her way. He sighed again before pushing the other two out of her way.

"Thank you." Sakura said as she moved up to open her locker.

She deposited her things and grabbed her gym clothes.

1st period...gym.

Sakura still had seven minutes to burn after she changed into her favorite green spandex with a rosy pink top.

Inside the gym, there were kunai and shuriken packs laid out on a table. There were targets at the far end of the gym, and Sakura figured it'd be okay to do a little target practice before class.

SHe grabbed the two packs she needed and began running back and forth, dodging imaginary foes, bouncing off walls and pretending to dodge enemy blows.

Every knife she threw hit the targets, although some of them didn't strike the center exactly.

Sakura sat back to catch her breath seeing as how her weapons were all used up.

_Clap, clap, clap_

A shiver went up Sakura's spine as she turned to look upon her admirer.

"Well done, Ms. Haruno. " Said a violet haired teacher.

"Oh, thank-you." Sakura said, flushing slightly.

"Now, if you would please retrieve your weapons and replace them on the table, that would be greatly appreciated."

"Of course, sensei." Sakura jumped up and grabbed the knifes, replacing them back in the pack, neatly.

"Gomen. I thought it would be okay."

"I'll let you off this time, since you are new, but now that you know, I expect you'll follow the rules, correct?"

Sakura knodded her cooperation.

"By the way, I'm Anko."

"It's nice to meet you Anko-sama."

"I see you have great ninja skills. They'll help you defend yourself against the vampires. They've been really active lately."

Sakura furrowed her brow and said, "Is this some kind of joke? My grandmother said the same thing about vampires to me last night, but I didn't believe the nonsense, of course."

"Well, you had better start believing." Anko said, her tone very serious. "They're real, and they're dangerous. Don't get cocky."

As Anko finished her little speech, the blond haired kid strode up with a blank expression on his face. He had on bright orange shorts and a black tee.

"Good morning, Naruto." Anko greeted.

"Hhmmmn." he said lazily, as if he didn't care.

"I think you would have yourself a match for sparring. Sakura is very good. You two should go at it at the dojo after school."

Anko smiled down at an embarrased Sakura and an annoyed Naruto.

- - - - -

Sakura ended up getting out of class early seeing as how she didn't really need much practice with kunai throwing. Naruto was also allowed out of class early, but when Sakura got out of the changing room, he seemed to have dissapeared.

Sakura now had fifteen minutes to burn off before the first bell rang, letting all the other students out of class. Sakura slowly wandered to her locker and was dissapointed that it only took her four minutes to do so.

She sighed and leaned against her locker, and then she slid down the bury her face in her arms.

All she wanted to do was go back to live with Tsunade again...nothing else mattered to her, she cared for nothing more.

"Hey."

Naruto stood over her, his eyes cool.

"Hey, I'm talking to you. Answer me."

"I would if you would learn to use some manners." Sakura muttered back.

She sighed and stood up. "I don't want any trouble, okay?" Sakura stared deep into Naruto's deep blue eyes.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said cooly, " Just because your new here, doesn't mean you can act all high and mighty to us."

"You mean you and the other two guys?""

"They're not _just_ the other two guys, they're my brothers."

"I see." said Sakura lightening up her tone a little to try to ease up some of the tension. " I wasn't trying to be rude. It's jsut been a very long week for me."

Naruto looked confused as he asked, " Isn't it only tuesday?"

"Yeah," Sakura replied, sighing. " but a lot has happened, and I'm just tired, that's all. Sorry."

Naruto's gaze softened a little, gut went back to a cold stare after the bell rang.

After her next few classes, lunch hour arrived.

Sakura had the decision to either go to the cafeteria and make friends or to go outside and escape with what little time she had.

"Oi! Sakura!" Ino waved to Sakura. "Come with us to eat."

"I dunno..." Said Sakura, biting her lip.

"We don't bite! Promise." She giggled at her own joke as Sakura gave in and followed the blond and her friends to the lunchroom.

They sat down and began to eat, but Sakura help back and sat there quietly.

"Sakura, " began Ino slyly, wrapping an arm around Sakura's shoulders. "I would like to introduce you to all my friends.

"That's Ten-Ten on your other side."

"Hey, nice to meet you, Sakura." Ten Ten said, smiling.

"That's Lee next to her. They're going out."

"Hello, Sakura." He said.

" and then there's Choji and Shikamaru; they're my brothers. And then we have Hinata and Neji. They're cousins. After them, we have Kiba and Akamaru. They're twins, obviously. And here," Ino wrapped her arm around the boy sitting next to her. "This is my boyfriend, Konohamaru."

He grinned and waved at Sakura.

"It's nice to meet you all." Sakura replied politely, but continued, " If you'd excuse me, I'm going to get a bit of fresh air."

The few who were actually paying attention waved good-bye as Sakura exited.

The cool air felt good to Sakura and she loved how crisp and clear the air was after such a rain that morning. She breathed in the air deeply as she stood in the full glory of the sun.

"Sakura?"

Sakura gasped in fright as she turned to see who it was that had frightened her.

"OH, Ino." Sakura greeted ackwardly "You surprised me."

"Gomen." Ino appologized "I felt like I had to tell you about The Trio..."

\"You mean Naruto and his brothers?"

"Yesah, them."

"Well, okay. Let's sit down then."

Sakura led the way and the two girls sat ona bench located under a rather large cherry tree.

"Those boys," began Ino. "Don't talk to anyone. Especially not girls. Naruto seems to be the only one who slips Also, those guys weren't originally from Konoha. Nobody knows where they came from, or why they came. And, they aren't real brothers. They all live together in some mysterious location out in the forest. Several of my friends tried to follow them, but got lost and could't follow anymore. And one last thing. That boy you ran into this morning is Itachi. He is always moody and keeps to himself even though he is real brothers with Sasuke Uchiha."

"Which one is Sasuke?" Sakura asked, even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer to her question.

"The one that looks just like Itachi, of course. Oh, and the silver haired guy is Kakashi Hatake, and then the blond is Naruto Uzumaki."

"I see." Sakura replied as she soaked everything in.

"So, what I'm saying is," Ino continued, "Don't think your anything special just because they actually moved over for you."

"Do they not move over for anyone else?" Sakura asked, appalled.

"Of course they don't move. They act as if they're the only ones around. Your just something special, that's all."

The bell then rang for class to begin and the girls rushed off to thier lockers.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello dear readers! I must apologize for my not so goodness in, for lack of a better word, writing skills. XD!! I will try harder in this chapter to fix that little problem...tell me if you see an improvement!

I've drawn a picture for this fanfic titled "vampire sakura" and put it on DeviantArt, it anyone is interested. There'll be a link on my profile. I strongly suggest you look it up.

WELL, have fun reading!! X )

- - - - -

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gramma."

"Oh, hello, Sakura dear. What is it you need?"

"I was just calling to let you know I'm not going to be coming home until late, okay?"

"You must be going to the dojo, right?"

"How'd you know?" Sakura said in surprise

"That's where most parents send thier kids nowadays to help the children defend themselves against vampires. You go ahead and go. I already paid for you."

"Okay, Gramma...Well, see you later."

"Good-bye, Sweetheart. Have fun."

Sakura hung up the phone and turned to Ino, who was standing next to her anxiously. "So?" the blond asked, about ready to burst.

"It's okay." Sakura answered with a grin. "Let's go.''

"Just follow me. I'm in the dark purple one over there." She pointed to a car relatively close to Sakura's cherry red Malibu. Her car seemed to beam magnificantly in the dull sunlight. Her grandmother really did spoil her, that was for sure.

"Man, Sakura. Who loves you?" Ino exclaimed jelously as she checked out Sakura's car.

"My grandmother." Sakura replied with a slight blush.

The dojo wasn't too far from the school, and with Ino driving in front, it was easy enough for Sakura to get there in good time.

"Hey, Sakura!" Anko greeted as the two girls entered through the front doors. "It's nice to see you came to visit us today, or..." she tapped her pen on a clipboard she was holding, and was lost in thought for a moment. "and, it seems that your grandmother registered you already. Welcome to the dojo."

"Thank you, Anko-sensei." Sakura replied.

"So," Anko continued, "Do you know what level you are, Sakura?"

"I have never been tested. Sorry." Sakura bit her bottom lip. Hopefully, she wasn't too low.

- - - - -

Okay readers! Sorry for this inconveniance, but I have some important information to relay to you before you can read on!!!

In the Naruto series, the ranks go as mentioned, Genin, Chunnin, Jounnin, and then Hokage. (ANBU is more like a...uh..._scratches head_ What was that word?!... **type** of ninja, I guess. They aren't really in the ranks...yeah.)

So in my story, I am making degrees, or ranks, in each of the shinobi levels. I _am_ going to include ANBU as one of the levels to achieve in this story, just so ya know.

There will be five degrees in each Genin, Chunnin, Jounnin, and ANBU. Hokage is like a godly level that only _one_ can ever reach at one time, and then they can't hold onto it for more than a few minutes because it causes so much strain on thier bodies. (think of Lee when he releases his seals. Or Dragon Ball Z with all their super saiyans) No ordinary person can reach Hokage.

I will be using ANBU as a level, and not a special ninja type, okay?

Well, let me not delay you anymore precious reading time!!!!

- - - - -

Anko brought Sakura into a back room to test her shinobi levels to determine what degree she was. The tests themselves weren't as hard as Sakura expected, but her thoughts were soon changed as she realized they were getting more and more difficult as they went. When Anko finally let Sakura rest, she was proud to announce that Sakura was a 1st degree Jounnin.

By now, there were plenty of other students in the room. At first, Sakura was happy to know she was on the top of the scale, but soon, she regretted it.

"It seems that you have the skill to join the advanced class." Anko said as her own student sat, gawking at Sakura.

"Sakura," Ino said with big eyes. "Nobody ever trains with The Trio."

"They're in the advanced class?" Sakura asked as the butterflys began to flutter. Why was she so exited for?

"They a_re_ the advanced class." Ino replied with the hurt lining her tone. "I have trained all my life to be a great shinobi.I trained even harder once The Trio came so that I may have a chance to train with them. Nobody has ever proven themselves to get in there."

"Really?" Sakura said as she began to feel a bit guilty. "Nobody?"

"The best in our class is Neji, and he's a 4th degree Chunnin." Ino frowned

"Oh," Sakura replied a little hurt. "I didn't mean to insult you."

"What ever. Go to class already." Ino turned away and mummbled, " I hope you get your butt kicked." as she was walked away.

"Ino..." Sakura tried, but it was of no use.

"Don't worry about her Sakura." Anko said as she handed Sakura some clothes. " Ino is the worst possible friend to have. She bases her opinions of people completely on who they hang out with and where they come from. If you do something she doesn't like, then she disowns you."

"Mnmmm..." Sakura mused as she watched Ino join a few of her friends on the training floor. "Where do I go?" she asked as she turned back to her teacher.

"Follow me." Anko gestured to a changing room. "Get dressed and then meet me back over there." She pointed to the dojo office.

Sakura knodded her confermation and entered the booth.

Her new outfit consisted of fishnet pants, fish net shirt, and a pair of fishnet gloves. She then had a white top and a white skirt. The outfit lined Sakura's hips and brought out the most in her figure.

"Thank you, Anko!" Sakura sqeeled to herself in delight as she examined herself in a mirror.

"You ready, Sakura?" Anko called from within.

"Oh!" Sakura cried in surprise. "Sorry! Yeah, I'm ready." Sakura appeared in front of Anko with her school clothes in her hands.

"You can put those in this." Anko grinned as she handed Sakura a very _nice_ gym bag.

"Oh, I couldn't accept!" Sakura said with big eyes. "It looks so...expensive!"

"I give one to each of the students who come here, and they aren't really as expensive as you think." Anko held the bag out to the surprised shinobi.

Sakura took it with trembling hands. It was such a nice bag! it was a soft red, (her favorite color!) with nice jewels and her name was already written on it with golden letters. It looked so magnificent! She stuffed her clothes and her car keys into her new bag and followed Anko down the hall to her class.

The only person in the room when she entered was Sasuke Uchiha. He was sitting on the bench to the right of Sakura as she walked through the door. When Sasuke caught sight of Sakura, he stiffened.

"What is she doing here." Sasuke asked Anko cooly. "This is supposed to be a _private_ class."

"She will be joining you and the other two from now on." Anko replied cooly "She has reached the 1st degree of Jounnin. I expect she will be able to learn from one of you guys, be you willing. Be careful of her punches, they _will_ hurt."

"_Right..._" Sasuke said, unamused

Anko rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Sakura stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. She watched as Sasuke sat there and watched the wall in front of him.

"Aren't you bored?" Sakura tried, wishing she had asked the question a little louder since Sasuke made no sign of hearing her.

After what seemed eternaty to Sakura, Sasuke turned and looked over Sakura. She tensed under his gaze as he looked over her nervous form. He said nothing before he turned to stare at the wall again.

Sakura wanted to say something, but the words escaped her as she stood there watching Sasuke.

Naruto and Kakashi enter a bit later and helped to ease Sakura's trembling breath. Naruto smiled at Sakura while Kakashi took one glance and continued on.

Sakura moved to sit on a bench rather far away from The Trio. She was spacing as the teacher walked in.

"Sorry I'm late." he said, setting his things on a bench. "Got caught up in a discussion with Anko."

He turned to examine Sakura as she watched him nervously. Sakura squirmed as he continued to stare.

"So your the amazing student Anko told me about." he began with a kind smile. "Anko speaks quite highly of you."

"Enough chit-chat." Kakashi said, butting in. "Let's begin sparring. We have already wasted enough of time."

"Okay, let's see here..." the teacher said, picking up a clip board to read a few things and said, "Kakashi and Sasuke first today." He turnedto Sakura and added, "By the way, I'm Hayate. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Sensei." Sakura replied, halfway distracted.

Kakashi and Sasuke were taking thier places on the sparring platform. Sakura held her breath as she waited for Hayate to call the start of the match.

The signal was given and the two went at it. Sakura had to work to keep up with thier speedy movements. It seemed that the mysterious Sasuke was the better fighter. His moves were trained and quick. He really knew what he was doing out there.

Sasuke jumped out of the way of a strange blue chakra attack from Kakashi before consentrating his own chakra and hitting Kakashi square in the gut.

Sasuke pulled back as Kakashi doubled over in pain.

"Sasuke is once again, the winner." Hayate called a little lazily." He picked up his clipboard and called out, "Sakura and Sasuke."

"Hayate." Sasuke warned. "I don't think she can handle me. Have her fight Naruto." Sasuke smirked as Naruto cried out in reproach.

"No, I want her to fight you, Sasuke." Hayate was standing firm in his decision. "Anko told me she was a tough one, and to she wanted me to test Sakura to her limit; see what she can do."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood his place on the battle platform. Sakura gulped and hopped up. She took off her forehead protector and replaced it on her forehead, turning her into a true shinobi. She took her stance.

"Go!" Hayate called and the match began.

"Sasuke moved fast. Too fast. Sakura kept on her toes as he launched to get her in the stomach. She just barely dodged him.

Sakura quickly retalliated and threw a punch to his jaw. It grazed him and knocked him off his feet. Sakura didn't stop to see what happened next. She grabbed a kunai and tried to pin him, but he rolled out of her grasp with lightning speed and he was behind her in the blink of an eye.

Sasuke kicked Sakura off her feet and jumped back to let Sakura regain her ground.

"Stop toying with her, Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled. "Just get it over with."

Sasuke smirked.

Sakura hadn't even seen Sasuke close in as he began to punch her in the stomach over and over. Sakura could feel tears running down her face as the pain flooded her entire being. She tried to block a punch and was knocked down.

"Sasuke!" Hayate screamed. "Stop it right now!"

Sakura flinched and went to block herself as Sasuke bent dangerously close to her face. Why was his face blurring? Sakura went to reach out, to see if it was really him and not some image her mind had created, but her strenghth left her and she gave in to the sweet darkness that had so suddenly come upon her.

- - - - -

"Why'd you have to do that for, Sasuke?" Naruto said frowning as he appeared at Sasuke's side.

"Hayate wanted me to fight her, and I did. So why is there a problem again?" Sasuke turned and retreated to a bench without giving Naruto a chance to reply.

Sasuke grabbed a bottle of tomato juice and down it before sitting back to watch the scene.

"She's just uncontious." Hayate reassured Naruto, who had bent over to see if Sakura was okay.

"I met her in school today." Naruto began. "I knew there was something different about her from the beggining. After all, she caught Kakashi off guard and kicked him."

"Hey." Kakashi cried. "Don't say another word about that. I wasn't expecting a little pink haired girl to be violent like that."

"Anyway," Naruto continued. "I can't use my power on her. There's something weird about her. Did you guys notice it as well?" Naruto turned to Kakashi and Sasuke. 

"I haven't any interest to know her intentions." Kakashi replied lazily, seeing as how he was still perturbed about being kicked by Sakura.

"I do." Naruto said. "I can't read her memories. It's like her mind is very clouded by some sort of barrier she doesn't know she has. Have you read her thoughts, Sasuke?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked away, which was his way of saying, 'no, i couldn't and now my pride is hurt.'

Naruto knodded as he stared at the girl with bewilderment.

- - - - -

Sakura woke up several hours later in the nurse's station. She sat up and looked out the window to find that night had already fallen. Her grandmother was going to _**FREAK!**_

"Oh, crap!" she mumbled as she got out of bed.

Sakura's bag was conveniantly placed next to the bed. She grabbed them and hurried out of the building.

THere were two other cars in the parking lot, besides her own. There was a silver one and a bright yellow one.

Thoughts of vampires edged at the back of Sakura's mind, and the fear began to creep up her spine. What if they were real? What if the people in this town really were telling the truth?

Sakura tried to quicken her excrusiatingly slow pace, but the pain kept her from doing so. Sasuke really did a lot of damage to her body.

A curious gust of wind blew through the lot giving Sakura chills. Was there someone behind her?

Sakura started and turned to look behind her. No one was there.

"Looking for me?"

Sakura stiffened as she turned to see who the voice belonged to.

Itachi stood there, no more than a foot away. He had on a strange black cape with blood red clouds on it.

"Itachi Uchiha, isn't it?" Sakura asked nervously. "I'm Sakura Haruno." 'gulp' "From school..."

"You can see me?" he asked, frowning.

"Of course." Sakura replied confused. "Are you feeling okay?"

He didn't answer and seemed to hesitate for a moment before reaching out and grabbing Sakura by the neck. Sakura gasped in fright and dropped her back as her body became weak. Itachi lifted her from the ground and pulled her closer to him. Sakura's eyes became wide as thier lips were only inches apart.

Itachi closed in but turned his head at the last minute and licked the skin right under Sakura's jaw.

Sakura struggled to free herself from this lunatic, but he only sqeezed her neck causing her to have a lack of air. Her struggles became faint as her contiousness as well.

"Itachi!"

Was that Sasuke?

The ground came fast as Itachi let go of Sakura. She moaned in pain.

"Leave her alone."

Kakashi?

"You know better. Jaraiya will tell the counsel."

Naruto too? _Help me..._

"Why can't you leave me be to feast?" Itachi said lazily. "You go ahead and not accept her own blood and continue to drink animals, but I prefer the real thing." He smiled devilishly as his gaze fell to the barely contious Sakura.

"Itachi, you can't have her and you know it." Sasuke growled.

"Fine, have it your way." Itachi said, annoyed. He was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Sasuke." Kakashi called. "Why don't you take her home tonight. Me and Naruto'll get her things and her car."

Sasuke stiffened and then said, "How is it you can read me like a book?"

"I have an amazing sense of intention, my dear brother." Kakashi said, smirking.

Sasuke ignored Kakashi and was at Sakura's side in a flash. She looked up to him weakly before leaving the world of the contious for the night.

Sasuke bent down and cradled Sakura in his arms gently before lifting her up and carrying her home.

- - - - --

I noticed I got several reviews involving my strange pairings... Wha ha ha ha ha!!! I did that just for fun, and because I ran out of characters...heh heh...


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura awoke the next day with cold raindrops falling lightly on her skin. The room seemed to spin before her eyes as she stood up. Her knees buckled beneathe her as she felt the nausia rise.

Sakura fell back on her bed and realized she didn't remember how she got home. Memories of the dojo slowing fell into her thoughts. Her fight with Sasuke, loosing consciousness, then reawakening in the nurse's station. When Itachi's face came to mind, Sakura shuddered.

It had to have been a dream! Sakura thought furiously. Vampires aren't real...

She frowned. Everything felt so real. Suffocating, falling, and then, Sasuke carrying her...

Sakura shook off the scarlet blush that had found it's way to her cheeks at the thought of the young Uchiha. Why did he carry her home? Did it mean anything?

Of course not, Sakura thought sadly. He won't even talk to you.

The rain outside began to fall more heavily, so Sakura got up and closed her balcony doors.

_Did Sasuke leave these open?_ Sakura smiled. He must not be as bad as he seems.

The sun was just barely rising over the horizon, but the rainclouds kept the glorious colors from lighting up the sky.

Sakura turned around slowly so as to not irritate her injuries. The clock on her bedside table read: 6:22, meaning she had a little bit of extra time to get ready.

Sakura was lucky to have the extra time because each time she moved a little fast than her sluggish pace, pain would shoot through her middle where Sasuke hit her numerous times.

After a nice cool shower, Sakura slipped on a simple red tee and a pair of green shorts. When she was finished getting ready, Sakura headed down stairs. Like before, her grandmother was in the kitchen making herself something to eat.

"Morning, Gramma." Sakura greeted as she limped into the kitchen to sit at the table.

Mrs. Haruno just about gave herself a hernia with fright. "Oh, dear child," She began, holding her heart. "You just about killed me with fright." she breathed heavily for a moment before smiling warmly. "When did you come home? Your teacher told me you'd be staying over night at the dojo."

"He did?" Sakura asked, confused. "I remember waking up in the nurse's station, and then I went to my car and then-"

Sakura cut off as realization came to her. Vampire _were_ real. She couldn't have dreamed it. It was too real to have been a dream. It w_as_ real.

"And then what, dear?" Mrs. Haruno prompted.

"And I came home." Sakura fibbed with a false smile that her grandmother seemed to by. "Sorry for not telling you I was home."

"It's okay, dear. As long as your safe." Mrs. Haruno replied. "Now, are you feeling well enough for school?"

"I think so." Sakura replied. "As long as I don't get into any fights, I'm sure I'll be okay."

"I'm surprised." Mrs. Haruno said with her eyebrows raised. "I would have thought you would try to get out of school today. What has changed your perspective?"

"Oh, um.." Sakura was so surprised herself, she didn't know what to say. "I dunno?" She tried.

"It's no big deal." Mrs. Haruno said, smiling warmly again. "Just an out woman's curiousities. Go on ahead to school now, you don't want to be late."

"Kay, Gramma." Sakura knodded. " See you later."

"Good-bye, darling."

Sakura walked slowly out to her car and was pleased to find her things in it already. The keys were conveniantly located in the ignition. Sakura roared her car to life and was off.

Sakura was limping up to the school just as the first bell was ringing. As Sakura took each step, pain shot through her abdomen. Why did she come to school today? It was too late to turn back now...

Eyes burned Sakura as she walked slowly down the hall. Bits and peices of conversations caught Sakura's attention as her peers scorned her.

".. Sasuke kicked her butt.."

"...She isn't good enough for _thier_ class..."

"...I can't believe she has the nerve..."

"...She should just go back to where she came from..."

Sakura sighed softly as she made her way to her locker. The Trio were already at the lockers. Kakashi and Naruto's backs were toward Sakura, but Sasuke was in her line of sight. When he caught sight of her, his usually stern expression softened momentarily before becoming hard again.

This small act caught Naruto and Kakashi's attention and they turned to see what had caught Sasuke's attention.

"Are you stupid?" Naruto asked Sakura as she approached her locker.

"Mmm-hmm." Sakura shook her head as she answered. "I'm okay, really."

"Your limping." Kakashi pointed out. "And not because your legs are injured. I'd say your not okay."

Sakura paused for moment before replying, "I'll be just fine, but, why are you so suddenly talking to me? I thought you guys don't talk to anyone but eachother."

"We decided you were okay." Sasuke said, surprising many of the girls who were eavesdropping on them.

"Are you sure your going to be okay?" Naruto asked, concerned. "You should go see a doctor."

"Oh!" Sakura gasped as she realized her own stupidity. _Your a medical ninja! Baka!!_

The Trio looked at her with questioning glances, as Sakura smiled.

She set her things down and formed the required seals, and her hands began to glow with a soft green gleam. The students around her, including The Trio watched her with amazement.

Sakura held her hands up to her stomach and began to repair the damaged cells. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, showing that he was impressed. Naruto smiled and Sasuke remained there with an emotionless expression even though he too, was impressed.

The students around them refused to show that they too, were impressed, and continued to do thier own thing.

Sakura wasn't finished when the bell for class rang, but the repairments that she did do, helped to ease a bit of the pain. Sakura put away her things and grabbed her gym clothes and headed down to the gym with Naruto following close behind.

Even though Sakura healed a bit of her damaged organs, she hadn't done enough to heal all her internal organs, especially her lungs. She was still in an immense amount of pain, but it was easier to hide it from the others.

Sakura got dressed as quickly as she could and hurried out to class. Instead of targets out today, there were three sparing platforms set up. Sakura walked up to the group of students huddled around a referee post to await instruction from Anko, who was sitting up on the post.

Anko waited patiently for the last of the straggling students to arrive. When she spotted Sakura, she raised her eyebrows and called out, "Haruno! What do you think your doing here?"

Sakura looked up and replied, "I'm a medical ninja, and I healed myself up this morning. I'm perfectly ok."

"I see." Anko said smiling. "You never cease to impress me."

"Heh, heh.." Sakura laughed nervously as people turned to glare at her.

"Okay, listen up." Anko called, seeing as how the entire class had arrived. "Today, we are going to have a sparing tournament. Seeing as how Naruto and Sakura are Jounins, they can be considered an extra fight if anyone wishes to spar with them. I have the names posted on the board over there. If you don't have to fight this first round, you can go to the last platform over there and challenge our Jounins. Is that clear?" Anko watched the crowd of students get exited and she continued, "Have at it then."

Sakura stepped back as the crowd of students rushed to see who and when they would fight. She caught a glimpse of Naruto at the platform already. How did he get there so fast? Sakura thought, but she only shrugged and jumped over to meet him.

At the quick motion, Sakura grunted with pain and clutched her chest. It was begginging to hurt to breathe.

"Are you sure your okay?" Naruto asked, frowning.

"Of course I'm okay." Sakura said as she panted a little. She was having a difficult time hiding the truth.

Many of the students took thier places in thier rings while a few wandered over to Sakura and Naruto's platform. One in particular jumped up immediately and pointed to Sakura.

"I challenge you! I shall fight with all the youth in the world and defeat you easily!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm sorry, but your name has escaped me."

"I am Rock Lee, and I will be your next opponant!"

"Okay." Sakura said with a smirk. "Here we go!"

She jumped into the ring with the guy clad in green and took her stance. "Ecoiyu!!" Sakura cried as she lunged foreward.

Lee didn't know what hit him as he went face first into the floor.

"You are fast." Lee said with a smirk. "I'm pretty fast myself."

"Stop talking and fight." Sakura said as she jumped at him again. She wanted to get this fight over with. She didn't have the stregnth to have a drawn out fight.

Sakura lunged again with her fist balled. She consentrated her chakra to it's highest extent and her fist began to glow blue. Lee was caught a little off guard and attempted to jump out of the way, but his left foot came in contact with her fist.

Lee screamed in terror and pain as his foot was crushed and the platform caved in. Everyone in the gym turn and stared. Sakura thought quickly as she noticed the platform was made of concrete. Lee was caught in the downfall, and if she didn't do something quickly, he would be crushed.

Sakura tensed and moved with all the speed she had in her. It seemed as if time was going slow to her. She watched in fear as she realized that she wasn't going to make it in time to save Lee.

"Noooo!!" She cried, but then something orange and black flew past her with an ungodly speed.

_Naruto? _She thought weakly as she jumped out of the way of the flying concrete.

She landed in front of the platform where Naruto and the rest of the students were already gathered around Lee, who was clutching his foot and crying out in pain.

Sakura went to go help him, but a pain in her chest stopped her on the spot. Sakura's eyes went wide as she realized she couldn't breathe. She fell on her hands and knees, eyes wide. Something convulsed inside of her and she began to cough. She closed her eyes as she felt the irony taste of her blood spew from her mouth.

_Get away..._ something inside her called. _Get away before anyone notices..._

Sakura didn't know why she obeyed the voice, but she jumped up and dashed for the door as soon as she could move again.

"Sakura!" Anko called after her, but Sakura was already out of the door and headed outside.

Sakura ran for all she was worth. She ran long and hard. She didn't know where she was going, or why she was going there, but something was drawing her there. It had been drawing her there since the blood had come forth from her mouth.

It led her through town, and then out of the gates of the city. Sakura ran on and on as the tugging led her into the forest. She continued on for quite a while until she finally stopped as she came into a clearing. There was a very large castle looking house towering above her. _Why hasn't anyone else seen it here before?_ Sakura thought weakly as she saw how old it looked

It had vines and branches covering it, and it looked as if it had been abandoned for a really long time. Sakura stood there confused for a moment. Why had she come this way again?

She looked to see if anyone was around, but there was nobody to be found. She turned to go back, but that tugging that had pulled her earlier, stopped her.

It beconed her to go into the house. Sakura hesitated. Could this be the doing of a vampire? She stared wide eyed at the house and then decided she didn't want to find out.

Sakura turned and ignore the call and ran back the way she had come. She reached the road just as she found she couldn't breathe again. She collapsed next to it in a daze as the lack of oxigen caused Sakura's mind to become hazy. No matter how hard she tried to breathe, the breath did not want to come.

_Help me!!_ Sakura thought desperately as she lay there, suffocating to death. _Please help..._

Sakura couldn't take it any longer, and she fell into a coma like state of unconsciousness.

- - - - - - -

I will repeat this again, I AM copying another fanfic I have written, just this one is going to be a bit different than the last one. My story line is going to change up quite a bit, just so you know...


	4. Chapter 4

Okay people!! Akatsuki Sakura is back in action. Boy, weekends are a blessing. Although, I won't actually have this updated before Wednesday...I don't have internet at home, but I do have a computer. So I use my flash to upload when I get to school, but it just so happens that I loaned out my flash and that person has not returned in to me as of yet, making you wait longer...so I would like to appologize for that.

So let's continue on, shall we?

DIScLaMeR...I don't own Naruto...

- - - - - -

Naruto watched, stunned as Sakura dashed out of the gymnasium. THe smell of her blood made his senses go wild. He was lucky he wasn't as suseptable to loosing control as Sasuke and Kakashi were. And, considering the fact that Kakashi and Sasuke has an even better sense of smell than Naruto, they most likely already knew Sakura was hurt.

"Anko-sensei!" Naruto called.

Anko looked up from tending to Lee's foot to see what Naruto was becoming hysterical about.

Naruto pointed to the puddle of blood and said, "Sakura ran. I have to go after her. May I please be excused?"

Anko knodded and turned back to Lee.

Naruto trotted out of the gym and then, when nobody was looking, he jumped into hyperspeed. It wasn't long before he caught up to Sakura, and instead of making his presence known, he kept himself hid in the shadows. He didn't think it was like Sakura to do something like this, even if she was a bit different.

Naruto stiffened when Itachi's scent caught his nose. What was Itachi doing here? Was he drawing Sakura to him? Did his power work on Sakura? Was Itachi going to try to eat Sakura again? Naruto growled, but was caught off guard when Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. She seemed to be confused for a moment, but then she turned and ran back toward the direction she came.

Naruto watched as Sakura collapsed next to the road, coughing up more blood. Naruto had to cover his nose as the scent made his craving stronger. He had no choice but to help Sakura after she faded from consciousness.

Naruto felt Sakura's racing pulse as he picked up her upper torso gently.

"She's suffocating!" Naruto thought aloud.

He thought quickly, and rather unrationally, when he bent down and began to breathe into Sakura's mouth. After a few breaths, Sakura was breathing again and her pulse cooled down a little.

- - -- - - - --

Sasuke's eyes shot open as the scent of Sakura's blood cought his attention. His body was no longer relaxed as it usually was in class, but he was now tensed and on the berge of jumping up and running to Sakura's aid.

The teacher even noticed Sasuke's change in attitude and asked, "Are you doing okay, Sasuke? Do you need to be excused?"

Sasuke's eyes stared daggers, giving the teacher chills.

"Yes. I would like to be excused." Sasuke answered, his voice cool.

The sound of Sasuke's voice drew the full attention of the class. Sasuke Uchiha _actually _answered someone?

Sasuke didn't wait for a reply. He stood up, grabbed his books and walked right out of the room. He didn't even look back as the teacher gazed out after him in shock.

Sasuke glanced up and down the hall for students before dessapearing. In only a few moments, he stood at his opened locker. He dropped off his books and was gone again within the blink of an eye.

- - - -- -- - -

Naruto moved through the forest as fast as his demonic speed would take him. He could see the entrance to the underground house he and his brothers lived in along with thier master, Jiraiya.

Jiraiya had taken the boys in quite awhile, at least 50 years ago when he was a young man and when Sasuke and Kakashi had just turned into vampires. Naruto had always been a demon, and he had joined the group a few years later when Naruto was run out of his home by a group called the Akatsuki. And that was how the four came to live together. Itachi had always stayed near them, probably because Sasuke was his little brother, but nobody really knew the real reason behind it.

Jiraiya was not the young man he used to be. Now he was older with snow white hair. He was an expert in medicine and the human anatomy. If anyone had been hurt in battle, Jiraiya could help them.

Naruto could see the well that led down to a tunnel, which led to thier house. Naruto hopped down the shaft and landed softly at the bottom. He was at the front door to the house built inside the giant underground water way. It was a challenge to build the house so that it was water proof, but the brothers had done it, and it was a nice house.

Naruto enter and ran down the hall, straight to Jiraiya's study. Sure enough, there sat Jiraiya in his chair smoking a pipe and reading a book.

"Jiraiya-sama." Naruto sighed, relieved to have found someone to help hiim out. "She's hurt. Do you think you could help her out?"

Naruto lay Sakura on a sofa off to one side of the room as he finished talking and awaited an answer from the elderly man.

"I would, if you would pick her up off my couch." Jiraiya replied. "Your going to get her blood everywhere, and you know how I feel about getting blood everywhere."

"Yes, Jiraiya-sama." Naruto replied quickly, picking Sakura up again. "Would you like me to take her to the medicine room?"

"That will be fine. I'll be in there in a mo-" Jiraiya cut off as Naruto flashed away before his eyes. Jiraiya couldn't help but smile. The boys were so zealous.

Naruto was hovering over the uncontious girl as Jiraiya walked into the small room with a stool, medicine stand, a sink and a patient bed.

" So what's her name?" Jiraiya asked as he pulled on some latex gloves.

"Sakura." Naruto replied. "Sakura Haruno."

Jiraiya's eyes went wide and his eyebrows went up, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned foreward and began to inspect Sakura and the source of her pain.

"This is not good." Jiraiya said soberly. "She's bleeding internally. It seems as if it had healed up already, but it was ripped open again, only, when it reopened, it ripped farther than it had before. The surgury must be done quickly. Mortals aren't immortal, and they die quickly."

"Yes sir, Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto replied standing up. "I will go get Kakashi and Sasuke."

"We're already here." Sasuke said in his deep, cool voice. "How could you not have noticed, Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. "It is acceptable that Jiraiya cant't, but you, a demon? That's pathetic."

"Oh..." Naruto growled. "Your going to eat your teeth Sasuke!"

"Oh really?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and grinned.

"Boys." Jiraiya said sternly. "We have work to do."

"Yes sir." Sasuke and Naruto said in unison as they took thier places on each side of the bed. Kakashi stood this one out since it only took two of them to do a proper opperation.

Jiraiya directed Naruto as Naruto used the scalpal to cut an incision into Sakura's stomach. The blood flowed freely from Sakura's stomach, causing all three of the boys to transform.

Naruto's eyes pitched black and red while Sasuke and Kakashi's eyes became red. Thier nails grew into claws and thier fangs grew a good half inch.

"It's too hard to control..." Sasuke strained to say. "I don't know if I can do this."

"I'm pretty sure this would be a breeze walk for Itachi." Naruto said, trying to keep his cool.

"Shut up, you damn fox." Sasuke hissed.

"Enough." Jiraiya scolded. "Start the operation. Consider this a test of skill and wit."

Sasuke and Naruto turned thier heads down and prepared for the operation as Kakashi left the room.

"Start here." Jiraiya said, pointing inside Sakura's belly. "Start sewing up those muscles."

Naruto knodded his head and reached inside with a needle. Before long, Naruto pulled away holloring, "It burns! IT BURNS!!"

"What is it Naruto? Can't stand the blood?" Sasuke sneered.

"It burns!" Naruto continued to howl as blisters began to form on his hands. "Get it off! GET IT OFF!!"

"Here!" Jiraiya said, turning on the foucet. "Come he..."

Naruto didn't wait for Jiraiya to finish. He was at the sink in a flash and the water was washing away the blood. When all of Sakura's blood had been washed away, Naruto's hands were left raw with blisters the size of quarters.

"She must be one of the sacred purebloods." Jiraiya said, raising his eyebrows. "I haven't seen one since Tsunade..."

"What can we do now?" Naruto asked, cradling his hands. "I can't opperate on her. She's still in danger of dying."

"I will do the opperation myself. You boys just need to go somewhere else. Go feed or something." Jiraiya turned around briskly and grabbed a tray of medical equipment and sat down to work.

Sasuke and Naruto did as they were told and left the room to await for Sakura's recovery.

- - - - -- -- -

Okay, so this chapter is a tad bit short...or maybe, quite a bit short...but in any case, it's a chapter and I have finally uploaded. I can safely say that I will not have time to upload in the next three weeks because I have play practice, a haunted house to help run, appointments, and choir concerts to attend. I guess I shouldn't have tried to get so busy...heh heh...

in any case, I will try to upload in a week or two. I have been waking up at five in the morning just so I could have an extra hour to myself, and in that time, I have been working on my current stories.

for all you deisaku fans, I have a deisaku oneshot in the making. it's on paper now, but it is almost ready to be typed up!!!

so that's all for now folks!!! (bites carrot)


	5. Chapter 5

Yay Yay! The next chapter has arrived! I found some time around my very busy scedule to write and upload, so you had better enjoy this chapter!!! Bwahahaha!

I decided to start basing this story on another book that I am in the process of writing. (The book is NOT fanfiction, just so you know.)

- - -- - -

Sakura snuggled closer to the warmth of a body. She lay there comfterbly for a moment before her groggily conscious mind noticed that she was in bed with someone.

Sakura tried to move away, but a stab of pain in her stomach made her convulse into the person's arms.

"Don't move or you won't heal." The deep, calming voice said. "Just relax."

Sakura turned her tired head upward to meet the dark eyed Uchiha.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked softly, trying to shake off the hazy sleep that made her head spin. "Am I in the nurse's station?"

"No-" Sasuke was cut off by Sakura's outburst.

"My Gramma!" She whimpered "Does she know where I am? What time is it?"

Sakura clenched Sasuke's dark blue shirt weakly and tried to look into his eyes, but was unable to muster the strength, so she lay on Sasuke's arm with her head rested on his chest.

"Your grandmother is aware that you are in the care of a doctor, but she was not informed of where he lives."

Sakura 'hmnned' as Sasuke's voice hummed through his chest. She was getting very sleepy again.

"Hmnnn..." Sakura said once more before falling into a deep sleep.

- - - --

"Oi, Sasuke." Naruto whispered, a grin on his face. "Wanna go feed?"

Sasuke opened one eye and then remembered he had laid down with Sakura. He gently lay Sakura back on the pillow, releasing his arm, before jumping up.

"She was getting cold." Sasuke tried to say to get out of being caught in bed with the girl. Oh, why did he have to pull a stupid stunt like that?

"Right..." Naruto said rolling his eyes. A smirk crossed his face. "Have you _ever_ like a girl? Even once?" Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Because it looks as if this is your first crush Mr. Heartless."

"Do want me to rip out your tongue?" Sasuke growled, glaring at the grinning cheshire cat called Naruto.

"Hey," Naruto said, raising his hands up as if to admit defeat. "I was just asking...Mr.Heartless."

Naruto didn't stay to see Sasuke's reaction, but instead he darted out of the room in hyperspeed.

Sasuke chose not to follow his idiotic brother, but instead he gazed down at Sakura. Her soft pink hair was strewn accross the pillow and her arms were strewn about her head, revealing Sakura's smooth curves. The roundness of her bossom, the perk of her hips. Her rosy lips parted just ever so slightly making Sakura look just like a real Sleeping beauty. Sasuke smiled faintly before his grumbling stomach told him it was time to feed.

- - - --

"So, your telling me, that you live underground?" Sakura said looking up through the well that led up to the surface. "This is crazy sick." She said grinning, as she looked about the underground cavern.

"So, where does that creek lead to?" Sakura asked, pointing to the babbling water.

"That is the beggining of the creek that goes past the back of our school." Naruto answered.

"There's a creek at school?" Sakura asked, amazed. "I had no idea. I guess I'll just have to go find it when I get back."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Naruto replied with a warm grin.

Sakura sighed happily as she sat on the rock ledge underneathe the well opening. Her wounds hadn't quite healed yet. In fact, she had been at the brothers' house for about two weeks. Every day, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi would go to school while Sakura stayed behind, waiting for her wounds to heal. The day would gruel by slowly until the guys got home, and then the day seemed to end ever so quickly.

Sakura met the man that had raised the vampire boys after she finally woke up, three days after Naruto had taken her to the underground cavern. Jiraiya was his name, and it ends up, he is a pervert. Sakura only let him examine her once a day just to make sure she was healing all right. Most of the time, it wasn't even necessary for Jiraiya to check up on Sakura, but Sakura would humor him anyway.

Sakura would have healed herself when she had woken up, but her entire chakra system had been damaged since she hadn't finished healing before she fought Lee, and it only made it worse on her body. So, Sakura was stuck with the old fasioned way of healing. Jiraiya estimated that is would take about two more weeks until Sakura's chakra flow was back to normal, and then she could heal up her internal wounds.

"Hey Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Can we go inside now? I'm starting to freeze again."

"Of course." Naruto said, appearing next to Sakura. Since Naruto had been doing it often, Sakura got used to the highspeed the boys moved at, and it no longer scared her when they would just pop up out of no where.

Naruto picked up Sakura and they were in the library in less than a second or two. Kakashi was already in there reading his hentai.

"Thanks." Sakura thanked before reaching for her current book she was reading entitled, "The Body Thief" by Anne Rice.

"Why are you so obsessed with those vampire books?" Kakashi asked looking up from his own dirty book. "What's so cool about vampires?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "I love vampires. They drink blood, they move faster than lightning and they are stalkers of the night. How cool is that?" Sakura smiled brightly.

"I see." Kakashi replied, rolling his eyes and turning back to his book.

Naruto waved good bye before Sakura began to read and then he was gone.

- - - - - -

The next day was Saturday, and Sakura was in the mood for a stroll. Even if her own legs didn't work, didn't mean she couldn't use somebody else's...

Sakura smiled brightly as Naruto gave Sakura a piggy back ride. Sasuke and Kakashi had joined the two since they didn't have anything better to do.

"I can't wait until tomarrow." Sakura sighed happily. "Jiraiya said that my chakra would be stable enough to heal my internal wounds, and then I will be back up on my feet!"

"I can't wait to spar with you." Naruto replied, cocking an eyebrow. "And I won't go as easy on you as you think, only, I won't beat the shit out of you like Sasuke had."

Naruto glanced back at Sasuke to meet a glare. Naruto chuckled. "I was only kidding." He said.

"I think Sasuke might actually feel sorry for hurting you Sakura." Kakashi said, cocking a grin as Sasuke turned and glared daggers at Kakashi.

"I think you both should mind your own business." Sasuke said coldly. "I do not need to discuss my feelings with anyone."

"Rawr." Sakura giggled. "I think someone might be getting a little embarrassed." She smile as Sasuke looked away and huffed.

"So, do you suppose those birds over there are in love?" Sakura asked, pointing to two birds that were dancing in the air.

"Who cares?" Kakashi said raising one eyebrow and giving Sakura a funny look. "They're only birds. It's not like they're important."

"Says who?" Sakura asked, matter-o-factly. "I think birds are rather nice."

"I used to." Naruto said, eyeing the birds. "I have a different opinion of them now..." he grinned a devillish grin.

"Naruto." Kakashi hissed as Naruto acted as if he hadn't done anything at all.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. She knew something was up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kakashi said quickly. "Don't worry about it."

"I know your hiding something." Sakura said looking at Kakashi suspiciously, but she couldn't hold her straight face and broke out in a grin.

Kakashi caught on and he too cracked a smile.

Sakura knew that the brothers had some sort of secret they were keeping from her, but she chose to not to pry into thier business. When they were ready to tell her, they would.

- - - - - -

Ino greeted Sakura warmly as Sakura opened up her locker. The guys weren't there yet. Sakura had come to school early today and the guys never came to school early. It wasn't thier style.

"So, why have you been gone from school for so long?" Ino asked, genuinly concerned. "Last I heard, you kicked Lee's ass and then you left with out a word. Naruto went after you, but you never came back. Where did you go?"

"Well," Sakura began. "You see...heh heh...I uh, I really got beat up bad when I fought Sasuke that one time. I wasn't completely when I went up against Lee, and I caused internal bleeding. So you see, Naruto took me back to his house and his dad fixed me up."

Ino's cheerfulness faded and was replaced with a scowl. "You need to learn your place." She growled. "The Trio are off-limits to you. You have no right to march in here and hook up with the guys that everyone else has worked so hard to just be noticed by." She paused and eyed Sakura before turning on her heal and walking away.

"Jeez." Sakura breathed, raising her eyebrows.

"Tell me about it."

Sakura jumped as Naruto was breathing down her neck. "Oh dear!" Sakura cried out, startled. "When did you get here?"

"Just now." Naruto chuckled as he watched Sakura putting on her cool after being frightened. "When did you get here?"

"A few moments before you." Sakura replied, dropping her books in her locker and then slamming it shut.

Sasuke was standing behind her door, and he too, made Sakura jumped as she saw him. Sakura gently slapped Sasuke on the shoulder. "You shouldn't scare people like that." She said. "It could give them a heart attack."

"Really?" Kakashi asked, hovering on the lockers above Sakura.

Sakura squealed in shock. "Oh! You guys are so mean!"

"We know." Kakashi said, smirking. "We love to scare you." He rolled his tonge making Sakura giggle.

"You guys are going to be the death of me." She said light-heartedly. "But I love you anyway."

"Of course." Naruto said, wrapping an arm around Sakura.

Sakura smiled happily. She could stand there in the presence of Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi for hours without saying anything and she would be perfectly contented. Their presence was so soothing to her, it was almost intoxicating.

Sakura moaned mentally as the bell for class rang and it was time for her to go. She waved good-bye to Sasuke and Kakashi as she and Naruto hurried off to class.

The day seemed to go excruciatingly slow as Sakura sat in each of her classes. Sakura was shaking with titillation as the prospect of hanging out with the guys again came to mind. Today, Sakura was going to hang out with Sasuke and they were going to go to a movie. Naruto couldn't go because he had a book report to do, and Kakashi wasn't the kind of person to go watch movies, so he was staying behind as well. So it was just going to be Sasuke and Sakura. It was going to be a date!

Sakura threw her books in her locker after school was let out. When she slammed her locker shut, she was surprised to find Sasuke standing there.

"Oh," she cried in surprise. "You scared me."

Sakura itched uncomfterbly under Sasuke's gaze. He always seemed to be looking at her funny and it made her nervous. It was almost as if he were studying her to find something that she unseemingly was hiding.

"Are you ready to go?" Sakura asked, trying not to show her nervousness. "Would you like me to drive? Heh heh..."

Sasuke didn't say anything at first, but when he did, he said quietly, "I'll drive."

"Okay." Sakura replied ackwardly.

They walked out to the parking lot in silence toward Sakura's car as Sakura twiddled a bit of her hair nervously.

"Here's my keys..." Sakura tried, but the words didn't want to come out clearly. Sakura was about to repeat herself when Sasuke pulled out another set of keys and opened up the black car that was setted next to Sakura's red car.

"Is that yours?" Sakura asked, a little confused. She knew Kakashi had a silver one that he would park at a local grocery mart when he went home, but she never knew Sasuke had one.

"Yep." Sasuke answered simply before dissapearing from the driver's side to the passenger's side. Sakura took in a sharp breath, seeing as how every time the boys did that, it startled her. "After you." Sasuke said, opening the door for Sakura.

"Thank you." Sakura said, a faint blush striding across Sakura's cheeks.

The ride to the theatre was comfterble enough. Sasuke had his music up loud, and Sakura couldn't complain-she enjoyed loud music. The movie that Sasuke had chosen for them to watch was good too.

It was about a boy who gets bitten by a vampire and becomes a vampire himself. Through the story, the boy is trying to find a way to become human again so that he may be reunited with his true love.

Sakura was almost asleep when the film was over and was a little groggy as she and Sasuke walked back to the car.

"Thank-you." Sakura said again as Sasuke held the door open for her. This time, Sakura's blush was even more prominant than before.

"Your welcome." Sasuke replied quietly, a faint blush hinting in his cheeks.

Sasuke led Sakura up to the porch of her grandmother's house, but he made no move on Sakura, to her dissapointment.

But then again, Sasuke never even talked to anyone in school. She was lucky enough as it was for him to talk to her, let alone, go on a date with her. That made Sakura feel special. All three of the guys made Sakura feel special, in fact.

Mrs. Haruno's eyes lit up as she saw Sakura come into the house.

"It's so good to see you back here in full health." Mrs. Haruno said joyfully. "How was your day?"

"It was good." Sakura replied. "I just got back from a date with Sasuke."

Mrs. Haruno's happy expression faded faster than the blink of an eye and it turned dark. "Itsn't that the boy who injured you in the first place?" She said, ready to commit murder.

"Yes," Sakura aswered slowly. "But he didn't really mean to hurt me. And this date was sorta to make up for it. So it's all good." Sakura said, trying to make her grandmother's scowl turn into a grin once more.

"I don't ever want you to see or talk to him again, or anyone accosiated with him for that matter." Mrs. Haruno said, her decision firm.

0 0 0 000 0 0 0 0

End of Chapter!! Wha ha! So...I would really like to hear what you have to say so it would be nice if I could get some reviews!!!!!

Also...If there is anyone in the Salem Keizer area who would like to go see my school play at Mckay, It would be great to have you come. the cost is seven dollars and the dates are...the 9th and 10th of this week, and the 15 and 16 of next week. Please come!! the show starts at seven and the doors open at six thirty.

(just so you know, i am only an extra in the play, so i don't have any lines or anything. In fact, you only see me walk across the stage once, in the last scene of the last act. heh heh...)


	6. Chapter 6

Man, it's been so long since I have last written on this story, it took me awhile to get back into it. I am sincerely sorry for your long wait, but I hope my new language skills will make up for it.

So here you go...Chapter Six...Enjoy XD!

- - - - -

Sakura lay in her bed sighing. Somehow, she thought that her grandmother wouldn't mind if she were to hang out with Sasuke. After all, he is her friend now. It's not like he'll beat her up again.

Thoughts of going off to live with the guys drifted into her mind. It would be nice to be able to live with the guys again. It would be heaven. When she was with them, nothing else matters. All pain, stress and fear fades away and it's like she's floating on a cloud of happiness.

Sakura decided not to let it bring her down, and she drifted off to a restless sleep.

- - - - - -

Sasuke stood over Sakura, listening to her slightly heavy breathing, watching her chest rising and falling with each breath. Somehow, he had this feeling of longing. He didn't understand it, but it was there, and the only person he wanted to be with right now, was Sakura.

She had already been asleep long before he had arrived, but that was to be expected, considering it was almost three in the morning.

The glass door leading to the balconly was unlocked, and it made Sasuke nervous. Itachi had already gone for her once. He had found this out by Jiraiya, who seemed to find out about everything. Sasuke nearly went balistic when he found out that his brother had begun to target humans. Jiraiya had warned the boys not to get involved just yet, but to bide their time until fighting was absolutely necessary.

Sasuke had resigned himself to sit on the floor against a wall facing Sakura's bed. From his vantage point, he could see Sakura's bedroom door in case anyone, namely, her grandmother, were to come in. He sat there nearly all night, and he had a slight fright when Sakura alarm went off. He got up and dashed out of the room and was gone before Sakura had even known that he was there.

- - - - - -

The next day at school, Sakura was shunned by nearly everyone. Lee made an attempt to say hello, but Ino shut him up real fast. She glared at Sakura as she strode past in fury.

Word of Sakura's date with Sasuke had somehow gotten out, and now all the girls were envious and angry with Sakura. Most of the single guys in the school were now drooling over Sakura, but Sasuke and Naruto held them at bay to Sakura's pleasure.

Class was no longer enjoyable to Sakura now that the prospect of being with the guys came into mind. All that she could think about was the next seconds she could spend with them. Every waking moment was either with the guys or thinking of guys. It almost drove Sakura crazy when her grandmother continued to warn her of Sasuke, and how bad of an influence he was to her. Mrs. Haruno swore that Sasuke would be Sakura's downfall. Of course, Sakura did not heed.

One day, while Sakura was training with Naruto at the dojo, Kakashi spoke up and asked Sakura, "Why do you think you have the right to be around my brothers and I? It's not like we let anyone else hang with us."

Sakura was so stunned and shocked at Kakashi's question, that she let her guard down, and was punched squarly in the jaw. She fell to the floor, with Naruto hot on her heals.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Naruto asked, wide eyed. "I thought you would have blocked that one."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura replied. "I was just a bit distracted, is all."

"Hmmmnn?" Kakashi prompted, raising his eyebrows, waiting for an answer. "Why do you belong with us?"

"I-" Sakura began, but couldn't finish.

"Aw, Kakashi," Naruto prodded, "Leave her alone. She's just one of us. Can't you accept that?"

"I was just wondering." Kakashi replied. "I think it's because Sasuke accepts her. He's the one who usually decided who is worth hanging out with. It almost seems as if he fancies you, Sakura."

Sakura's cheeks glowed as her eyes fell to the matt. The seams seemed to be quite interesting right about then. "I don't think so." Sakura said quietly, admitting what she most secretly wished to not be true.

"Whatever." Kakashi said, turning the page in his book and reading on.

- - - - -

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she walked out to her car, after dark.

"Hm."

"Have you ever run away from home?"

"No."

"Have you ever wanted to?"

"...no."

"Do you like my grandmother?"

"Not really."

"Hmmnnn."

"Don't run away from home."

Sakura stopped mid step and looked into Sasuke's dark, mysterious eyes. "Why not. "

"Hm." He turned away and continued walking toward their cars.

Sakura followed behind and kept her silence, and she only spoke to say "good-bye." before driving away.

"I really would wish you would come home before dark." Mrs. Haruno said as Sakura gave her grandmother a kiss on her cheek. "It's too dangerous for young ladies such as yourself to be out at night."

"I was with my friends." Sakura replied. "They'd protect me. They are great shinobi."

"It doesn't make a difference." Her grandmother said sternly. "Any vampire can defeat a shinobi. Shinobi are weak compared to the undead. You will be the death of me when you get attacked, I swear."

"Gramma..." Sakura whimpered. "Sasuke and Naruto are stronger than anyone I've ever met. Kakashi too."

Mrs. Haruno scowled and said darkly. "I told you not to hang out with those boys."

"What's wrong with them?!" Sakura shot back. "Sasuke hasn't laid a finger on me since he hurt me that one time, and we are great friends now."

"It doesn't make a difference. I told you not to hang out with them. They are dangerous."

"I really don't care." Sakura said, tears budding at her eyes. Her grandmother was being so difficult.

"Go to your room." Mrs. Haruno said. "And your not going to school tomarrow. I'm calling your mother."

"No!" Sakura shouted. "I'm not leaving. You can't make me. I haven't felt more at home in any other place besides this. You can't make me!" Sakura cried out in fury.

Mrs. Haruno didn't reply to Sakura plea, but instead, she headed to the phone.

"Fine, I won't live here anymore." Sakura screamed, running up the stairs.

Once in her room, she threw her clothes into her suitcase and threw open the door to her balcolny. She hopped up onto the ledge and jumped onto the room of the neighboring house. From there, she jumped to the ground and she ran off into the forest.

It was dark and it was cold. There was no other place in her mind besides Sasuke and Naruto's house. She couldn't remember at all where to find it, but she was going to try. For awhile, she ran around aimlessly, and then, she realized that she was lost. She was going to have to wait until morning to find her way out.

She collapsed on the ground, breathing hard, exhausted.

"Are you lost?"

Sakura jumped. She stood up in a flash and her suitcase burst open, spilling all her belongings all over the forest floor. She didn't really notice; her attention was caught in that voice. That familiar voice that brought dread and wreaked of death.

"Help..." Sakura whimpered, hoping her nights in shining armor would come back to her. "Help..."

The voice chuckled into the night air as Sakura found herself, yet again, in the hands of Itachi.

Red eyes looked down upon Sakura as she shook in fright.

"I see you've gotten a little more talented since the last time I saw you." he said, monotone.

"I've been practicing with my friends. They're greater shinobi than you'll ever be."

"Who said I was a shinobi?"

Sakura couldn't have helped the gasp that emitted from her as the fear began to build. "Then what are you?" She asked, shakily.

"I am a vampire."

Sakura's eyes went wide and her heart seemed to have skipped several beats. She was speechless.

"Are you really that surprised?" he asked, mocking Sakura. "Everyone else in this town actually believe I exist. It's getting so hard to feed nowadays." He chuckled lightly as Sakura heart fell. He was dead serious.

"..."

"Well, then," He smiled, revealing white teeth and razor sharp fangs. "Let's play."


	7. Chapter 7

I have been more on top of things lately since I don't have school for the next two weeks (winter break). I figure that by the time I upload this chapter, school will have already started.

So with that, enjoy this next chapter. XD!!

- - - - -

Sakura whimpered as her shoulder grazed a tree in her attempt to dodge Itachi. The rough bark made stinging scratches along Sakura's soft skin. She wished she had found her way to the guys' place. If she had, then she wouldn't be in the predicament she was in now.

Itachi swept passed Sakura again, and she dodged his kunai, and then that was when it hit her. He was toying with her. If he really wanted Sakura dead that instant, she would have been dead. Now all she could do was hope the guys could get to her before Itachi completed his deed.

_They don't know..._

Sakura gasped in fear as all realization came down upon her at once. The only way she could survive, was if she survived herself. There was nobody to save her this time. She was the one to finish what she had done.

"Hey!" Sakura screamed at Itachi. "I won't let you get me this time. There's no way I will. I will defend myself to the end!"

Sakura threw her shurigan as hard and as fast as she could in Itachi's direction. To Sakura surprise, Itachi dodged them at the very last second with an ungodly speed that was too fast for any human.

"No..!" Sakura cried softly as Itachi stood in front of her. He smirked.

"Having fun yet?" he asked, his voice cool, emotionless.

"..." Sakura's eyes slanted.

_Now's your chance!_

Sakura moved as fast as she could possibly could, and it was not enough. Itachi was gone again. "Stop toying with me!" Sakura shrieked.

_What are you thinking?!_

"Damn it, Itachi! If you want me dead, kill me now!"

Itachi did not respond, he only continued to graze Sakura with small cuts that stung like mad.

_Run..._

Sakura did not have the capacity to think any longer. All she could think was, _I've got to get away._

She darted as fast as she could. She ran and ran, trying to get away.

_Didn't I just pass that tree?_ She thought in agony. _Am I going in circles?_

She stopped running and turned to find Itachi standing right behind her.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked, darkly.

"Your power."

"...but your stronger than me."

"How naïve you are."

She grunted. "How naïve _you _are."

"...hmmnnn..."

There was a pause, and then Itachi became alert. He left abruptly without so much as a threat of return.

"What?" Sakura asked aloud, confused.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan." He sounded relieved.

"Naru-" Sakura cut off. Her eyes began to fade in and out of focus, and all of a sudden, it was hard to stand. Was something wrong? What was going on? She lost her balance, and fell to her hands and knees. Was Naruto helping her? She couldn't tell. Why is to world spin...spinning...

- - - - - -

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, breaking the dead silence of the family library. Kakashi looked up from his book. It was odd for Sasuke to do such a thing. It was to be expected of Naruto, not Sasuke.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied, exeedingly curious.

"Can you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Naruto was confused. Sasuke was acting very strangely. He had an odd look in his expression, almost like he was worried about something, which was very uncharacteristic of the cold shinobi.

"Sakura's blood. I think she's hurt somewhere."

"Oh really?" Kakashi said cooly. "And how is it that you can smell it, and how you even noticed it, without me or Naruto so much as had the faintest that she was in the reach of our senses. I believe she's at least ten miles from here. My reach is a minimum of three miles. I doubt yours is much longer."

"I'm going out." Sasuke said cooly as he stood up and strode out of the room.

"Do you suppose we should follow him, Kakashi?" Naruto asked catiously. "Will Sasuke be alright on his own?"

"...let's follow him."

Naruto didn't have a chance to slip on his shoes, when Sasuke shot past him, a blur of black, blue, and pink.

"Yo!" Naruto shot at Sasuke. "What happened to her this time?" Naruto did not get his answer because Sasuke had already made it all the way down the hall into Jiraiya's room.

"Jiraiya-sama-" Sasuke began, but was cut off when Jiraiya held up his hand.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, the fear very evident in his eyes. "Can we save her?"

"Yes, of course...maybe."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke's head was spinning. He didn't know what to do, all he knew, was that Itachi had been there and that Sakura had been left uncontious on the forest floor. She had had her suitcase of clothes with her, and when he found her, they were spilled all over the ground. It was obvious that there had been a fight, and Sakura had a countless amount of cuts all over her frail body.

"Jiraiya," Sasuke pleaded. "What can we do? She can't...die."

"I can probably save her." Jiraiya knodded to the door. "Let's go check out the damage. If I know Itachi well enough, there is a lot of poison flowing through her blood right now."

Sasuke grimaced as he followed Jiriaya into the medical room.

"So," Jiraiya began as he got out some disinfectant and anti-poison solutions. "Since when have you been so interested in this girl. I used to think that you wanted nothing to do with her, after all, she is a human girl; definitely not worthy of the last great Uchiha." There was a glint in Jiraiya's eye that said he knew a lot more than what Sasuke thought.

"I'm not interested in her." Sasuke shot. " It's just that, the guys...you know. They're all friends...we can't have her dying on us, you know, after so long and not having a friend." Sasuke stopped as he realized that Jiraiya knew everything. "I-" He began, but his mouth was left agape as he became speechless.

Jiraiya chuckled while Sasuke's brow furrowed in frusteration. "How long have you known?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Since the time you fell in love with the girl."

"I don't-" Sasuke stopped, deep in thought. Do I love her? He thought curiously. What are these feelings? "I wouldn't say I love her." Sasuke said to cover himself.

"Okay..." Jiriaya laughed. "These wounds aren't leathal, I was playing with you."

"YOU- YOU WHAT?!" Sasuke roared. "How dare you!" Sasuke darted out of the room and nearly trampled Naruto on his way.

"Jeez." Naruto sighed. "He must have to really go." He and Jiraiya chuckled.

"How is she doc?" Naruto asked, looking down at Sakura's frightened face, contorted in pain. "She don't look so good."

"She is poisoned, but it's nothing I can't handle. It a simple poison, easy for someone of my stature." Naruto knodded in agreement and he continued to look down at this shinobi.

Naruto knew that there was something very unique about her, but he hadn't expected her to break Sasuke. That was truly something special. Of all the people at the numerous schools the guys had been at, none could even get Sasuke to speek a word to them. But what got Naruto, was the fact that Sakura had been targeted by Itachi. That was the only difference between Sakura and the other girls. Aside from the fact that Sakura was an amazing shinobi.

Could Sasuke have fallen in love with Sakura after he felt the need to protect her from his evil brother? That must be it. Naruto agreed with himself. There's no other possibility.

"How is she?" Naruto asked, peeri g down at the unconsious shinobi. "She's going to make it, right?"

"Of course." Jiraiya replied as he cleaned his hands off. "But I wasn't able to remove all of the toxins from her body. Right now she is in a ressesion. Her body is fighting against the poisons. She should be burning up with a fever, but instead her core body heat has dropped. I've done everything in my power to help her. Right now, all we can do is keep her warm and watch over her until she recovers."

Naruto knodded and stood to go. "I'll go get a few blankets and a find a room for her to stay."

"Thank you." After a moment, Jiraiya paused in the middle of picking up his tools. Naruot had left, but he still felt a prescence either in the room or right by it, and it wasn't Sakura. "Sasuke," Jiraiya called. He smirked as Sasuke stepped in from beyond the door. "Will you take Sakura somewhere where she will stay warm and comfterble?"

"Hai." Sasuke replied. He gently picked Sakura up and walked out.

_A warm place..._ Sasuke thought. As he was contemplating, he ran into Naruto.

"Oi, Sasuke." Naruto asked.

"What?" Sasuke answered.

"Can Sakura stay in your room? Kakashi refused his, and mine is usually pretty cold, but yours would work, right?"

Sasuke paused for a moment then he knodded. "She can stay in my room."

Naruto chuckled to himself as he walked away. _What a matchmaker you are, Naruto, _He thought.

Sakura finally came to in the early hours of the morning. _I'm so cold_, She thought. _But this warmth, it's so nice._ She snuggled closer to it, and was surprised to find her source of warmth was a living body. Then all of the memories from before flooded into her mind. _Did Itachi kidnap me?_ Sakura thought desperately. She was so disoriented that she couldn't feel the cloth of her clothes on her skin and it only made her panic further.

She tried to move, but her body was too weak to do so. All she managed to do was wiggle her fingers. Her body trembled as the fear built inside her. As if the body behind her had read all her thoughts, it reacted and reached around Sakura. It wrapped it's fingers gently around Sakura's shoulder and rolled Sakura over to face Sasuke.

"Don't be afraid." Sasuke whispered, pulling Sakura in close. He rested his chin on her head, and it was long before Sakura was completely relaxed again.

"Did you save me?" Sakura asked quietly after awhile when her mind wasn't so hazy.

"Yes and no."

"Who else?"

"Jiraiya."

"He fought Itachi?" Sakura asked, confused.

"No, you were poisoned. He cleaned out a lot of your blood out and removed the poison."

"Hmnn..." Sakura replied. All she wanted to do was lay here in Sasuke's arm and absorb his body heat. Why was she so darn cold?

Eventually Sakura fell asleep again and she lay peacefully wrapped up in Sasuke. It almost looked like Sasuke was hoarding Sakura to himself. Like he was the only one allowed to enjoy this pink haired girl, the only one allowed to hold her...Sasuke shook out thoughts of Sakura. He was here to keep her warm, to help her survive. His brother obviously wanted her dead, but Sasuke wasn't going to allow it. He was going to do whatever it took to keep his brother from succeeding in his plans.

- - - - -

E.O.C.!!!!

So i would like to request nobody to say, "Upload soon!" or "Hurry and Upload." It only annoys me and it makes me want to take longer to upload. I will upload when i have time. Like i have said many times, i am a busy person, i have a lot of stuff to do. I upload as fast as i can. Im just as exited to upload for you to read my story as you are. So please be patient and let me upload at my own pace.

Tanks!! Sakura


	8. Chapter 8

So... I can't say that I can thank anyone for not asking me to hurry up and write...grrrr. I will repeat this as many times as it takes to get it through to everyone. I do not like to hurry up and write. I do not appreciate people to tell me to hurry up. If you want a long and interesting chapter, then your just going to have to wait at my leisure. I do a lot. I go to school, hang out with friends, do my homework, research things, do my household chores, I have choir sectionals once a week, I have church twice a week on top of practice for worship team. See? I can't devote my life entirely to fanfiction. I have to live for the next day, not the next setence of a story. Understand? So please, stop asking me to hurry and upload. If that's the only reason you are going to give me a review, then don't give me a review and waste my time reading it.

Enjoy the chapter!

- - - -

The school was filled with an excited buzz as the annual school prom approached. Sakura had a great time hiding the guys from the clutches of Ino and her pack of rabid fan girls. Ino would threaten Sakura and call her dirty names while the girls searched for Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi in vain.

"Your never gonna find 'em..." Sakura said, an evil glint in her eye. "Oh, they're definitely not in there!"

Sakura's leads drove Ino mad. At one point, Ino almost pounced Sakura. The only thing that held her back was the fact that Ino knew Sakura would beat the crap out of her.

Soon, there was only a week before prom, and all of the date-less girls and guys became desperate. Several times, the guys were forced out of hiding. Sakura would do her best to point everyone in the right direction but they all figured she was trying to fool them, so they took no head to her.

"Why were you trying to give us away?" Naruto asked, not shocked at all.

"Well, I figured that they would end up going in the opposite direction I point to because I have led them away from you at other times." Sakura replied "You of all people should know how much people distrust me."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah." He said.

After school, Sakura would ride home with one of the guys. Ino and her group would watched wistfully as they drove away, but Sakura would be smiling in contentment.

Since Sakura had left her grandmother's house a month ago, Sakura had not gone back. Sasuke gave up part of his room – the bed and a dresser- and he slept in the library on a couch, so that Sakura could have some privacy. All of the guys accepted her as one of them because she seemed to fit into their life so easily. Kakashi loved to read and he loved the library – so did Sakura. Sasuke loved to fight, go for long drives down the country and sit by a brook listening to the water tumble over the many pebbles spread at the floor of the small creek – so did Sakura. Naruto loved to joke around and play pranks on unsuspecting victims – and so did Sakura.

The only person Sakura never really saw around the house was Jiraiya. He always seemed to be cooped up in his study. What he did in there - only the guys knew. Each one of them would go to Jiraiya every once in awhile and they would be in there for quite some time before coming back out.

Sakura was desperately curious about Jiraiya, but she was too afraid to go see him. She didn't know whether or not Jiraiya even wanted her in the house with everyone.

- - - - - -

Mrs. Haruno sat in her reading chair peacefully. Soft music was plying in the background and the book she was reading was so enticingly good. That was when the doorbell rang.

Mrs. Haruno looked out the window to see that the darkness of night had already fallen. Two options lay before her as she decided what to do. She could stay here, safe, and ignore the doo, or she could get up, to to the door and find a vampire on her doorstep.

She made up her mind as the guest at the door began to pound on the door. The door rattled in it's hinges.

"All right, all right." Mrs. Haruno said. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

She figured she was old enough to be considered bad tasting.

The knocking was more insistant as the door was unlocked. It ceased immediately as the door swung open.

A tall, blond haired woman with, what seemed a permanent scowl, stood before the elderly woman.

"yes?" Mrs. Haruno asked sweetly in her utmost old lady sweetness.

"I Sakura Haruno residing in this residance?" Her voice was cold, hard, low.

"You'd better come inside." Mrs. Haruno said, knocking off the sweet act.

The woman knodded and proceded into the house.

Mrs. Haruno prepared tea for her guest as the woman sat at the kitchen table. The silence was dreadfully uncomfterble to the old woman, but the blond seemed indifferent.

After the tea was served, the blond said thank-you and waited until Mrs. Haruno had been seated.

"Do you know who I am or why I'm here?" the woman asked, her voice hard.

"I can't say that I do." Mrs. Haruno replied. "Would you mind explaining yourself?"

"Yes." The woman said, closing her eyes. This was the first and only sign of weakness the old woman witnessed.

"My name is Tsunade." She continued. "I-"

"You mean _the_ Tsunade?" the woman asked, astonished. "The hokage of this great city? The grandaughter of the first?!"

"Yes..." She looked exasperated.

"What an honor!" Mrs. Haruno said, wide eyed. Then she frowned. "Is Sakura in some sort of trouble?"

"Yes. But she is not the perpatrator. She is to be the victim."

"Is she hurt?"

"No, not yet."

"Is that why your looking for her?"

"Yes."

"She's not here."

"Where is she?"

"I'm not sure."

"Where do you think she is?"

"At Sasuke's house, or something..."

Tsunade's frown deepened.

"Does she still go to school?"

"I don't know. She might."

"Thank you."

Tsunaded stood up and turned to leave.

"Wait-"

"What is it?" Tsunade asked, her voice impatient.

"Are you going to help Sakura out?" Mrs. Haruno's eyes were round and attentive. She had a rag in her hands that was beginning to fray from being wrung so hard out of the old woman's nervous subcontious.

"Of course. She is my star pupil."

Tsunaded didn't wait long enough to hear Mrs. Haruno's gracious thank you.

- - - - -

A cool breeze ruffled Sakura's short pink locks as she sat on the edge of the well. The trees whispered quietly to the squirrels who danced among their branches churriping cheerfully. A grasshopper in the hedge, not too far away, made the chorus of the forest complete.

Sakura's day had been a fun one. There were now only two days left until prom and a few guys had already gone against the flow and stooped down to ask Sakura to the ball. She turned them all down flat and continued on her escapade f hiding the guy's location. Sasuke was usually on the roof somewhere, Kakashi hid in the rafters of the library reading a book while Naruto hid out in the boys' room.

Sakura sat back on the well, sighed happily and leaned her head back with her eyes closed and she stretched. A deep yawn followed. When she opened her eyes to gaze up at the stars, she found no stars, but instead, bright blue eyes and blond hair mixed in with a crazy smile.

"Oh!" Sakura said quickly as she nearly fell down the well. "I didn't know you were here."

Naruto smiled and knodded. "Yeah." He said.

He jumped off the well and landed in front of Sakura.

"Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked, blushing ever so slightly.

"Yes of course." Sakura replied, balancing herself on the edge of the well with her legs stretched out in front of her.

"Will you go with me to prom?"

Sakura's eyebrows went up in curiousity rather than shock. She had wondered if any of the brothers would ask her to prom, but she hadn't expected it.

"That would be fun..." Sakura began. "But I don't have a dress."

"Then I'll get you one." Naruto said perking up. "What's your favorite color?"

"Well, I'd have to say it's either red or pink." Sakura mused. "But I think a black dress would look best on me."

"Then it's settled." Naruto said, grinning as usual.

There was a moment of contented silence as another gust of wind blew through the trees.

"We'd better go inside." Naruto warned. "It's getting too dark to be outside. Who ever attacked you may come back again."

"I think it was Itachi." Sakura said. She paused, looking up, deep in thought. "In fact, I'm sure it was him. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him around school lately."

"He tends to do that." Naruto said, purposely leaving out the fact that Itachi was the perpatrator who attacked Sakura. "Let's go inside now."

Sakura knodded her head, stood and jumped down into the well. Naruto was fast behind her.

The house stood before them, built into the cavern. The underground brook ran pst the house babbling cheerfull. This was the place for her. The entire atmosphere was comfterble and peaceful and with her best friends residing in her new home, it made her life perfect.

"Man," Sakura began. "I'm starving. You want anything?"

"Nah." Naruto replied. "I already had ramen."

"Kay."

After entering the hous, Sakura made a b-line for the kitchen. The cubords were lined with non-perishable foods because the buys all had small aoppetites. In fact, Naruto was th only one who she saw eating real food. Kakashi and Sasuke usually had a bottle of some sort of red syrupy drink. It was a deep red that almost looked like blood. Kakashi laughed at Sakura when she pinted this out and he assured her that it wasn't really blood.

Sakura set a pot of water on the stove to heat up before reaching into the cubbord and pulling out a cup of noodles.

She waited impatiantly as the hot water cooked her noodles, and she scarved the food down as soon as she could.

She cleaned up her mess quickly and then headed down the hall to her room.

"-and I don't see why."

Sakura stopped as she heard the anxiety in Sasuke's cool voice as he spoke with Jiriaya.

"She is not just an ordinary girl. Why do you think she is such a high ranked shinobi already?"

"Why does it have to be her?!" Sasuke raised his voice.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll have to in the end, but I want to wait, if that's okay."

"Don't wait too long. The most crucial time is drawing upon us quickly."

"..."

Sakura continued on down the hall as quickly and as quietly as she could. Something told her that they were talking about her. In fact, she knew it.


	9. Chapter 9

I want to thank all those who appologized for asking mua to update soon. it tells me that there are people actually out there listening. and i guess i was a little bit out of place to ask what i did. i suppose some people might actually get mad at me, cuz it is a compliment for you to ask me to update soon. i will continue to ask that you not ask me to update soon, and i really am trying to update soon. chapter ten involves Tsunade!!

Whoo! Next chapter! Enjoy XD!

- - - - -

Sakura was fast asleep on Sasuke's bed when Sasuke found her. Several books and papers littered the bed around her and her pencil was still grasped between her thumb and forefinger. Sasuke smiled faintly. Sakura had studdied herself into a hole for what seemed much, but in the end, it would mean nothing.

Sasuke remembered grimly, his conversation with Jiraiya. After school, Kakashi went in to Jiraiya's study, but was declined access because Jiraiya wished to speak to Sasuke.

Sasuke had entered, sat down and leaned back, hanging one arm over the back of the chair. Usually Jiraiya would have chuckled or grinned, but this time, he did not.

"What is it sensei?" Sasuke asked, leaning foreward. "something wrong?"

Jiraiya knodded, folding his fingers and leaning foreward. "I have been doing a lot of research lately, he began. "and I have found out some troubling news concerning Sakura."

Sasuke's jaw clenched as his muscles tightened in his back, arms and hands.

"Why does Itachi want her?" Sasuke asked, finally, after a moment of silence.

"Sakura is a descendant of a family whose bloodline held the key to power. Sakura has shown that she has quite a large amount of that blood running through her viens. If a vampire were to bit her, then the vampire would gain unimagineable powers."

"Why doesn't Itachi just attack now?" Sasuke asked, his eyes full of worry.

"I don't know, but from what I read, she has to be a certain age. It says that for every person, they ripen at different speeds. The change occurs over a period of three days, and during those three days, her entire chemistry and scent will change."

Sasuke was quiet for several moments before he said, "If Itachi brings his gang around, we may not be able to protect her."

"I am aware of this."

"What are we going to do?"

"More reasearch."

Sasuke knodded and closed his eyes.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll have to in the end, but I want to wait, if that's okay."

"Don't wait too long. The most crucial time is drawing upon us quickly."

"I know."

After that, Sasuke and Jiraiya searched through book after book in the library as well as on the internet, and they found nothing.

Sasuke had decided to call it quites for the day around two in the morning. That's when he found Sakura fst asleep with the light on.

Whenever he looked at her, a pang of guilt shot through him, and he knew he would not be able to look her in the eyes for awhile.

Sasuke closed all of Sakura's books and piled up the papers neatly beside the bed before covering Sakura up and turning off the light.

As usual, Sasuke checked to make sure Sakura's alarm was set before he sat at his desk and watched over her. Her deep breathing remained steady for the duration of the night as she mumbled in her sleep a few times. As soon as her alarm sounded, Sasuke darted out of the room and pretended to have slept in the library.

- - - - - -

The next morning, Sakura rolled out of bed in surprise.

"My – homework?" she thought aloud as her jumbled thoughts slowly became clear. Her books and paper were piled neatly on the floor and her pencil rest safely on top.

"...Sasuke..." she spoke quietly as a smile spread on her face. This wasn't the first time this had happened.

_I gotta thank him._ Sakura thought.

The rest of the morning went smoothly as Sakura took a dip in the warm creek, getting dressed afterwards. Today was the day she was to ride with Sasuke, and he met her a the front door.

"Ohaiyo." Sakura greeted with a grin.

Sasuke nodded in response. A smile hinted on his pale lips. "Good morning." he replied. "Shall we go?"

Sakura knodded. "Un."

As usual, Sasuke blared his sterio so loud, you could hear it a mile away. The girls at school usually waited for Sasuke's arrival and then they would follow him around like a lost puppy until he would loose them by running away in his high speed.

As soon as the lunch bell rang, Sakura packed up her stuff and dashed off to her locker. The guys were not there, and Sakura was not surprised. The fangirls would be all over them if they were to show their faces in the halls at this time of year.

Sakura dropped her bags in her locker and grabbed her sandwhich before striding outside. She munched on her food as she circled around the building, looking for Sasuke. Today, she decided, she would look out for Sasuke.

Sakura walked all the way around the school, but was unable to locate Sasuke. She frowned slightly and sat down at a bench to see if Sasuke would appear. After a bit, Sakura was done eating and was now hunched foreward with her head rested on her hands. _Where did Sasuke go?_ She thought as boredom engulfed her. _Maybe I sould go find Naruto or Kakashi... _

Before Sakura had made up her mind to go somewhere else, Ino and her troop marched around the corner of the school with Ino leading the pack in rage.

"How dare you!" Ino shrieked, standing over Sakura.

Sakura glanced lazily up at Ino. "What did I do this time?" She asked innocently raising her eyebrows as a grin spread on her lips.

"You have no right to go to prom with Naruto." Ino burst out. "I was to be his date and you ruined it for me!"

"What happened to Konohamaru?" Sakura asked, half interested.

"That's none of your business!" Ino screached.

Sakura was surprised as Ino grabbed Sakura by the front of her shirt and lifted her to her feet.

"I don't care what they say about you." Ino hissed, her eyes ablaze. "I don't believe what they say about your stregnth. I've never seen it and your witnesses are all traitors to me." with that, Ino raised her fist to strike an unsurprised kuunoichi. As Ino brought her arm down and braced herself for a hard punch, Sakura disappeared.

The heard of girls looked everywhere, but they couldn't spot the pink haired teenager. A slight thump emitted from the roof drawing everyones attention. They turned ro find Sakura braced in Sasuke's arm with a glare written into all his features.

"Sasuke...!" Ino said, turning up her charm, ignoring the fact he was pissed. "How nice of you to join us." She smile seductively and placed her hands on her hips. "Why don't you go to prom with me? I'm sure we'll have lots of _fun_."

Sasuke continued to glare and refused to answer.

Ino stomped her foot and scowled. She whined, "Why are you clinging to that slut when I'm so much more beautiful that she'll ever be?"

This time, Sasuke still didn't reply, but he let go of Sakura. She stood next to him – a little hurt.

"That's right," Ino cooed. "Now come down here and say you'll-" Ino cut off in fury as she watched the sceane on the roof. She screamed in rage.

Sasuke turned to Sakura and looked her deep in the eyes. He saw her hurt and he wrapped his arm back around her middle. Then his other hand found it's way around Sakura's neck, gently pulling her toward him. Ino's screams of protest could be heard below, but she wasn't willing to get in Sasuke's way.

Sasuke's lips were cold and hard, as if he wasn't sure of what he was doing, but there was a tenderness behind it. A tenderness that ment this wasn't just a kiss – it was a _kiss._This wasn't just to piss Ino and the other girls off. It was a declaration. This was Sasuke's declaration of his need for Sakura.

- - - - - -

Prom is in next chapter!!! Whoo!

So who will Sakura go with? Will she continue to go with Naruto to prom, or will she switch and go with Sasuke? Dun dun dun...XD


	10. Chapter 10

Allo, my dear readers. I want to thank everyone who have been reading diligently and enjoying my story. From this point on, the story is going to climax. I have a feeling that I will be done in between ten to fifteen more chapters, but you never know.

I hope to fit in some ItaHina for my best friend, so all of those ItaHina fans, hope you will enjoy.

So with nothing further ado,

EnjoyXD!

- - - - -

Sakura sat in school in a slight daze. Lunch seemed like a dream to the shocked girl.The only thing that proved that the kiss was real, was the throbbing in Sakura's elbows where she knocked them on the roof as she rolled down the side. Feinting wasn't Sakura thing, but she just about lost consciousness up there. If Sasuke hadn't caught her, then she would have fallen to the ground and broke something.

The teacher's voice was muffled in the background of Sakura's storming thoughts. The teacher began snapping her fingers in Sakura's face, and after a few sharp snaps, Sakura popped out of her hypnotized state.

"-hmnn...?" Sakura asked, her mind still a bit hazy.

"The Office?" the teacher prompted.

"What about it?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"They just called you down." the teacher replied. "There's someone here to pick you up."

"Oh," Sakura said, furrowing her brow. "Okay."

_Had her grandmother come to get her? Was she going to force Sakura to go back to the house?_

Sakura gathered up her stuff and didn't even notice a the few people snickering behind her back. She was going to pay for what had happened during lunch, but right now, she didn't have time to worry about it.

All the way to the office, Sakura burned with curiousity as to who had come to pick her up._ Maybe it's Jiraiya..._ she thought. _Naa..._

As Sakura turned into the office, a pair of warm hazel eyes met Sakura's own green orbs.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura exclaimed in exitement as she walked up to the blond haired, large breasted woman.

"I see your well." Tsunade greeted, her manner of utmost seriousness.

"I take it, we had better leave?" Sakura offered.

Tsunade knodded.

As the two walked down the hall, Sakura realized that there was something wrong. Tsunade wouldn't pull Sakura out of class for a reunion unless there was something terribly wrong.

"Put your stuff in your locker." Tsunade ordered as the two turned the corner that led to Sakura's locker.

Sakura obeyed and quickly dropped her bookbag and her books into the small metal closit before following Tsunade outside.

The forest lay about a mile in the distance, past several blocks of houses. Tsunade didn't have to utter a word to let Sakura know that they were going to the woods; Sakura knew from experience. Tsunade had always taught Sakura that if she wanted to go somewhere and discuss confidential information or to have a secret conversation, the forest was the place to go. It was the hardest place for eavesdroppers to eavesdrop because the senses highten in places like a forest, and it is easy to detect people.

A warm breeze fluttered through the trees of the forest as Sakura and Tsunade walked into it's abyss. Small animals suck as squirrels and birds danced and played among the green branches enjoying themselves. They were completely oblivious of the danger Sakura was to soon find out about.

After the two had traveled into the woods aways, Tsunade stopped and turned to look at Sakura. She sighed and Sakura noticed the lines of worry written into her sensei's brow.

After a slight pause, Tsunade asked, "Do you know why I have come?"

"I have no idea." Sakura replied, her mood very sober. "But I do know, you have come to warn me of some danger."

"You are correct." said Tsunade. "I have come to warn you." she paused. Did she really have the right to tell this child of her past? She continued, "I have come to warn you, and to give you an armor that will help to protect you with the coming battle."

"-battle...?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, your battle."

"Who is it I must fight? I'm sure with the help of my new friends, nothing can stand in my way."

"Don't be so sure of yourself." Tsunade warned. "Your enemy's powers match that of your allies. This may be hard to believe, but you have been caught in the middle of a bloody war that has been waged since the beginning of the first vampires."

Sakura stood there slightly stunned. Sakura wished that what she was hearing was just a hoax; that the crazy man who continues to attack her is just a vampire wannabe; that there was no such thing as vampires. But she knew, deep down, vampires were real.

"It may take some time before everything I am about to tell you will sink in, but be very careful, and soak everything in." Tsunade cleared her throat and continued, "You are the descendant of a very powerful priestess. Vampires from all around the world flocked to her door to get a taste of her magical blood, only to be slaughtered by her powerful guardians, those of whom were also vampires." Tsunade stopped.

Sakura's emarald eyes were glazed with the coming of knowledge, and they waited patiently for Tsunade to continue.

"That Priestess fell in love with her mightiest guard, and by some miracle, they concieved a child. An unusually strong vampire lord who was seeking power, caught drift of the priestess' powerful blood, and came ravaging to her door. This vampire slaughtered all of her guard and was about to feed on the priestess, when she cast her last spell. She rendered all of her power to her child, a baby girl. If the vampire were to eat the priestess now, all of her power would be lost with the unborn child, so the beast waited until the baby was born. He then feasted on the mother, but with her last breath, she said, "The baby won't have her power until she ripens into a woman."

"So," Sakura interrupted, "Did the girl get her power when she started her cycle?"

"Surprisingly," Tsunade answered, "She didn't. She didn't get it until she became engaged to be married. Three days later, she was eaten. It was said, that she ripened over the period of three days,and then she was murdered with her fiance."

"What happened then?" Sakura asked, wide-eyed. "Did the beast get his power?"

"He did." Tsunade answered gravely. "It brought an eclipse that lasted seven days, and he gained immeasurable power. He slaughtered many people as he rampaged the countryside."

"How did anybody ever stop him?" Sakura asked, nearly on the verge of tears as her girlish emotions perked up.

"The child's blood began to eat away at the vampires cells like a poison. It caused him to go insane and he killed him self."

Sakura took a moment to soak everything in. Then she asked, "What has this got to do with me?"

"Before the priestess' daughter got engaged, in fact, several years earlier, she was raped, and she had had a baby boy. This boy was fostered by his mother's fiance and he grew into a strong young man. He too had a son, and for over a hundred generations, your father's side of the family has _always_ had a first born son."

"Are you saying that I'm special because I am a first born daughter?" Sakura asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Tsunade replied. "You are the incarnation of the priestess' first daughter. You hold the key to power inside of you."

"Oh." Sakura said as everything came together.

"The priestess' powers were strong in your forefathers, but it is invinceable in you because you are a woman. You were born to become a priestess."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow. A lot of strange things had happened thus far, but this was strangest of all. Somehow, she believed everything, and that almost scared her.

"What do I need to do?" Sakura asked, her soldier sense kicking in.

"I am going to implant a stone into your body that will act as a barrier against anyone who may prove to be a threat to your safety. All you have to do is feel intimidated. The stone works through instinct."

"I'm ready when you are." Sakura said with a determined look in her eyes.

Tsunade reached into her pocket and pulled out a gem about the size of a marble. It's pale greeen surface glowed duly in the dim light of the forest.

Before Sakura could blink, Tsunade drove the stone throught the soft skin on Sakura's neck just to the right of her esophogus. Sakura blinked in confusion and choked in pain. In only moments, Tsunade's hands were glowing a soft green as they repaired the torn tissue on Sakura's neck.

Sakura sat on the forest floor, on all fours, breathing heavily after Tsunade finished her procedure. All that was left of the stone was a small scar on her neck and a soft glowing beneathe the skin, barely noticeable to the human eye.

"Can I go back now?" Sakura asked once she balanced her breathing out.

"Tell me of your new abode. Are the guys there treating you nicely?" It was like Tsunade to ignore Sakura's request. It was like her to know things that now a lot of people would know.

Sakura knodded her head and sat back with her legs folded neatly beneathe her. And then she spilled all she knew.

- - - - - -

ok then. When i was writing this chapter, I wrote enough on it that I decided to split it up into this chapter and the next. Im just too lazy to write right now.

Jaa


	11. Chapter 11

Next Chapter!! Whoo!

Enjoy XD!

- - - - -

The school was almost barren when Sakura came wandering through the halls to her locker. Kakashi was perched on top of the lockers barried in one of his books, as usual. Kakashi looked up as Sakura approached and he noticed how tired she looked.

"Took you long enough." Kakashi greeted, closing his book and hopping off the lockers. "What took you so long?"

Sakura glanced up at Kakashi and waited to answer. She took a deep breath and opened her locker. "I met up with a very old friend." she replied.

Sakura gathered up her stuff with quick, lazy gesters before swinging her bag over her back. "Shall we go?" Sakura offered to Kakashi, who seemed a tad bit confused.

"Yes...of course..." he said.

The ride home was quiet. Kakashi rarely listened to music while he drove. He perfered to have his windows down with the wind rushing through his silver locks. Even if he were to listen to music, he wouldn't be able to hear it over the noise of the wind blowing. Sakura enjoyed to ride home this way just as much as when she was able to listen to the sterio blaring so loud, you ears became numb.

The house was almost dead silent when Sakura arrived at home. The only noise came from Naruto's room where he had his music up loud. Kakashi waved good-bye as he and Sakura split paths, and Sakura said, "See ya." before walking down to Sasuke's room.

Sasuke was not in his room, and Sakura was glad for it. Just knowing that she didn't have to see him yet relieved her – she wasn't ready to face her feelings just yet. The thought of seeing the dark Uchiha sent shivers up and down her spine. But yet, there was an exitement too...

Sakura kicked herself and shook off her thoughts. A crush was definitely not what she needed right now. Not with everything that was happening right now. What she really needed to focus on, was her training. She needed to get stronger; she needed to save her friends and family from Itachi.

Sakura grabbed her training clothes and changed quickly in the bathroom. She strapped 100 lb. weights to her wrists and ankles, while she put a 150 lb weight on her waist. When she walked out to the small court yard in front of the house, Sakura began to wish the world that what she now knew was not true. Yet, nothing really seemed real yet, so why was she treating it so real? Why didn't she just forget about training and go relax? _Because you know your duties, and those are now to save those close to you by becoming stronger._ Sakura sighed. She was _not _ready for this.

Sakura took a deep breath and began to punch at the air. _Right, left, right, left. _She strained her muscles to hold up the heavy weight and continue to fight. She then began to add some kicks in with her punches as her breathing began to come in short, shallow breaths. A backflip and a side dodge. Punch, kick, punch puch.

Sakura continued on like this for several hours until her body could take no more abuse. Sakura lifted her head and her eyes to peer out from the well, out into the night sky. The stars twinkled happily down to her as if to say, "You can do it!" She chuckled softly before turning back to the house.

The house was dark, as usual, when Sakura entered the house. Instead of just Naruto's music playing, Kakashi's was now on as well, and it was blaring. Sasuke still had not returned to the house yet, and his room was dark and empty. Sakura exhailed the breath she didnt know she had been holding in when she found that Sasuke was not in there. _Okay,_ Sakura said to herself. _It was just a kiss. It didn't really mean anything._

_But you know it did!_

Sakura kicked herself and tried to refucus her thoughts. She put away her weights before grabbing her swim suit. She slipped into her suit and wrapped up in a bathrobe. She slipped on her shoes and walked outside. From there she circled around the house where a small tunnel lay hidden in shadow. A small cavern lay beyond this tunnel. There was a nice little hot spring in this cavern that was said to have healing properties. After the training session Sakura just had, a nice relaxing bath was just what she needed. Sakura chose to wear her suit just in case one of the other guys decided to have a bath as well.

The walk to the spring took just about as much effort on Sakura's side as it did to carry her weights into the house. She was so damn tired that she almost tripped and landed on her face going down the sloped tunnel.

Sakura sighed happily as her eyes came to lay on the bubbling pool of hot water. A small waterfall fell about five feet before landing in the churning waters, adding to the peaceful atmospere of the room. Small lights lined the walls casting a yellow glow that flickered as the electricity surged throught the wires. This caused the illusion of a fire.

Sakura dropped her robe and slipped out of her slippers to submerge herself in the water. She slid down into the water and submerged herself until only her nose and eyes remained above water. The water's minerals began working miracles as soon as Sakura hit the water. Sakura sighed happily causing little bubbles to break the surface of the water in front of the girl. Sakura was enjoying herself to the point of falling asleep. She leaned her head back and rested it on the side of the pool. She closed her eyes and yawned. When she opened them up again, a pair of dark eyes stared down into Sakura's own green orbs. Sakura nearly slipped under in surprise.

"Oh hello, Sasuke." Sakura said softly when she regained her composure. Her heart was thumping in her throat as supressed thoughts pushed their way into her mind.

"You know," Sasuke began. "You should tell someone your coming down here when you decide to go someplace. You could worry someone."

_Did I worry Sasuke? _Sakura thought as a few more thoughts bubbled through Sakura's mental barriers.

"Were you going to bathe?" Sakura asked nervously, although she knew this was a dumb question. Sasuke was fully dressed.

"No," Sasuke replied. "I came down here to see where you were. Naruto and Kakashi said they saw you out front last. You weren't there when I went looking for you, and you weren't in the room, so I thought you might be here."

"Souka." Sakura said.

A silence then followed. An akward silence.

Sakura fiddled with her fingers under the water while she desperately tried to think of something to say that wasn't dumb.

"Sakura-" Sasuke began to say, but he stopped.

Sakura turned and looked at Sasuke curiously. _Was he just as nervous as she?_

Sakura took a deep breath and tried to calm her racing heart before asking, "So, do you have a date for tomarrow?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "I do not. I don't think I'll be going either."

Before she knew what she was saying Sakura asked, "Would you like to go with Naruto and I?"

Sasuke was quiet for a moment as his eyes glazed over in thought. "You go with out me. I don't want to burden you two on your night out."

"Oh," Sakura said, "But you won't be a burden! You would be great company. And maybe I can invite Kakashi too, if that makes you feel better."

Sasuke yet again was quiet, then he answered, "I guess I'll go if you really want me too." He paused before saying, "Don't make Kakashi go if he doesn't want to go. I'll go anyway."

Sakura's face brightened up. "Thank-you." She said as a bright smile lit up Sakura's soft features.

It was then that the lights began to flicker more violently than usual.

"What's up with the lights?" Sakura asked a bit nervously. She didn't like the dark.

"I don't know." Sasuke replied as the two of them plunged into darkness.

The only light in the room was the soft luminescence of a stone embedded in Sakura's throat, but it wouldn't prove much use in lighting anybody's way. It was hardly bright enough to make out in the dark.

- - - - -

Sasuke's eyes locked on Sakura as she froze in horror. The soft glowing spot on Sakura's neck was just enough light for Sasuke to see clear as day with his inhuman eyes. Sasuke watched Sakura's trembling form grip the side of the spring as if her life depended on it.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Sasuke asked jokingly, but he realized his mistake all too late. Sakura was afraid of the dark. She was scared stiff.

- - - - - -

Sakura stiffened on the side of the pool and she began to shiver as chills worked their way up her spine.

"D-do you have a-a flashlight by ch-chance?" Sakura asked, trying her best to keep herself together. Now was not the time to loose it. And she especially didn't want to loose it in front of Sasuke.

"I'm sorry I don't." Came Sasuke's reply from somewhere close by. "But I can see well enough to help you find your robe. I think I-" There was the sound of Sasuke moving around and then Sakura felt the clothe of her robe on her hands.

"Thank you." Sakura said as she pulled herself out of the water. She quickly wrapped herself and sunk to the floor. The warm room could not keep Sakura from shivering. And she began to tremble uncontrolably.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, very near to Sakura, causing the poor girl to jump.

'Y-yeah." Sakura replied, trying not to studder. "I-I'm fine."

Sakura wrapped her small hands around her shoulders and bent her head down. She could make it. It wasn't like anything could get her down here. Sasuke was here, Naruto and Kakashi were above in the first cavern, and nobody even knew where this place was. _She was safe!_

_Are you so sure?_ Sakura asked herself. _You can't see what's out there. Anything could be there..._

Sakura whimpered quietly and squeezed her shoulders tighter. The tears were beginning to form in her eyes. _NO! Sakura cried to herself, You can't have a breakdown! Please! No!_

A strong arm wrapped around Sakura's back and Sakura found herself crying in Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke held Sakura tight and gently stroked her hair. It was all he could do; he didn't have that 'motherly touch', he couldn't quite comfort someone as well as so many other people were able to do.

Eventually, Sakura did calm down. She lay in Sasuke's arms breathing in his sweet scent. There was something comforting about it, something that made Sakura feel completely safe. And soon, Sakura fell asleep.

- - - - -


	12. Chapter 12

Okay! So here we go! New character, and!! I have made a cross over! I hope everyone likes it (Oh, and I changed their hair color! Hope you don't mind...)

Enjoy XD

- - - -

"Sakura..."

Sakura blinked her eyes slowly as she heard her name being called out.

"Sakura..."

"...Hmn...?" Sakura mumbled as she began to wake.

"Sakura, I have come to speak to you."

This time, Sakura opened her eyes completely, finding herself in a room clothed in white.

Sakura sat up slowly and was shocked to find, she hadn't been laying down. Instead, she had been floating in this boundless room of white where you couldn't see the beginning or the end. "Where am I?" Sakura uttered softly.

"You are in my domain." Said the soft voice of the woman who floated before her. This woman had long flowing pink hair pulled back into a white band. She wore a red and white kimono, and she had warm brown eyes. "Welcome." She said.

"Why am I here?" Sakura asked. "Where is Sasuke?"

"Sasuke is with you, right where you left him." The woman replied. She pointed down into a floating basin that Sakura hadn't noticed before. Sakura leaned over and sure enough, there was Sakura laying in Sasuke's lap, fast asleep.

"How is this possible?" Sakura asked. "Are you in my mind? Did I somehow leave my body?"

"No, you didn't leave your body, I entered yours." The woman replied. "I have come to speak with you and guide you for the battle you will face very soon." She said.

"My sensei, Tsunade-sama, has told me of my destiny and what must be done." Sakura said. "I don't think there's much else you can do for me."

"Oh," The woman said, smiling. "but there is something I can do that has yet to be done." The woman smiled. "Do you know who I am?" She asked.

"I do not." Sakura said. "I have never seen you before."

"Oh?" the woman said, a sly smile crossing her face. "But do you not look in the mirror every day?"

"Your me?" Sakura asked increduously. "How is that possible?"

"You are me." she replied. "You are my incarnation. We are of the same soul, with two different spirits. I am the priestess Kikyo."

Sakura's eyes widened and she spluttered, "You are?!"

"Yes," She said, "I am."

"What have you come to say to me?" Sakura asked, fully prepared to listen. "What have I to learn?"

The woman smiled and then she spoke.

- - - - - -

Sasuke gently set down his precious pink haired package on the couch residing in the library. Sasuke wanted to be with Sakura until she woke, but he had a lot of research to do, so he decided to keep Sakura in the library with him. That way, if Sakura got frightened, she wouldn't be alone.

The mysterious Uchiha looked down at Sakura and watched her as she slept. She looked so peaceful that it wrenched at Sasuke's heart. He just didn't have it in him to tell Sakura her destiny; to tell her that she was going to die. That's why Sasuke was searching so hard through so many books and all over the internet. He was trying to find an alternative to Sakura's prophetic future that didn't involve death. So far, Sasuke had read about a third of the books in Jiraiya's secondary library. He knew that there _must_ be something in one of these old history books.

Sasuke settled himself down on a lazy chair facing Sakura's couch and buried himself in his first book. He began to read, and was done in about a half hour. Another dud. Even with Sasuke's demon like speed for reading, he still had so many hours of reading left to do. He grabbed another book and continued to read. It was well past midnight when Sakura came to. Maybe two in the morning or so. Sakura sat straight up as if she had been awake the whole time, scaring the crap out of Sasuke. Sasuke hadn't expected Sakura to do something like that; something that looked as if she had just came out of a trance.

Just as soon as Sakura's eyes flew open, she exclaimed, "Sasuke-kun!" -this was something that Sasuke would have expected.

Sasuke set aside the book he was reading as approached Sakura. He was shocked to find her eyes happy and joyful; full of exitement as if she just found out it was her birthday today.

"Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed again, grinning wildly.

Sasuke blinked in confusion and asked, "What is it?"

"You won't believe what happened!" Sakura began. "I-" She paused as her eyes glazed over as if she had just been pulled back into her trance. Her eyes closed slowly and she fell back on her pillow, fast asleep.

Sasuke furrowed his brow and sat back down in his chair. Sakura never striked him as one to do something like that. It wasn't just talking in her sleep that bugged Sasuke. She talked in her sleep quite often, mumbling into the night. It was the fact that she seemed quite consious which bugged the crap out of Sasuke. When Sakura woke up, he was going to find out what had happened.

The morning came very quickly. Sasuke had read a good number of books when he noticed that it was time for Sakura to get up and get ready for school. Sasuke didn't have it in him to wake Sakura up, so he went to Naruto. Naruto was more than happy to oblige. He woke Sakura up, no problem and she got ready for school.

Sasuke was really tripping out as to why Sakura acted so strangly the night before. She was acting as if she didn't even remember. Maybe she didn't. What ever had happened, Sasuke didn't like it. He had a bad feeling about it.

- - - -

Sorry for short chapter!! I promise to make the next one nice and long. See, there's someone i've been hanging out wid and my time is rather booked. Plus this next chapter is prom night! So i think yall can wait some time. Kk?


	13. Chapter 14

Hello my dear readers. Please forgive me for not uploading any chapters in so long. A lot has been happening on my side of the computer and I haven't really had as much inspiration to write as I usually do.

As i sit here on this computer, I find that i am missing chapter thirteen, but i will upload fourteen anyway. I will get chapters thirteen and fifteen to you at the same time. Peace!

So Here ya go! The next chapter in my fampire fic!!

Enjoy!

- - - -- -

Sakura sat in the limo watching the houses go past. Her mind was in a happy daze and not even the news Kikyo had given her could really dampen the evening. Sasuke sat next to her with her hand firmly grasped in his, and nothing could be better.

Sakura stared out into the night sky as a drizzle began to fall. Although it was raining, the moon could be clearly seen through the thin layer of clouds. It was a pretty sight.

When the limo pulled up to their stop, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stepped out of the car to meet the unpleasantries of rain. By now, it had really begun to pour down, so the group wasted no time to get to the forest.

Sakura had troubles, though, her big dress was getting soaked, and running was becoming increasingly difficult. Sasuke saw this and he stopped running. He waited a moment for Sakura to catch up.

"Man Sakura!" Naruto chuckled. "Your soaked to the bone! Did Sasuke not take good enough care of you?"

"Shut up, Naruto." Sasuke growled.

"Why? It's not my responsiblilty to take care of her all by myself. Your her date too, you know." Naruto shot back with a grin.

Sakura giggled at the two fighting. They could go on like this for hours. They really could. Sakura sighed and turned to continue walking to the house, but it she ended up waddling more than anything because her dress had become very wet and quite heavy. The silk kept sticking to her legs as well, and that was quite a nuisance in itself.

Sakura turned back as she heard Naruto laughing his head off. When she saw that Sasuke, too, was trying to hide his laugher, she realized they were laughing at her.

"Well why don't you try to walk in this thing!" Sakura shot. "It's not as easy as it looks you know!"

"If it's so hard to walk, why don't you have Sasuke carry you?" Naruto asked, flashing his white fangs. "I'm sure your hubby wouldn-" Naruto cut off as he jumped out of the way of Sasuke's painful blow aimed right for his head. "Catch ya later!" Naruto called as he headed to the house to escape the embarrassed shinobi, who's cheeks had a faint hint of pink to them.

Sakura sighed happily and looked up to Sasuke readily.

"Do you need any help?" He asked quietly, almost as if he were shy.

"That would be nice," Sakura replied, her cheeks flushing.

Sasuke once again stode over and swept the pink haired girl off her feet. Sakura could feel her heart pounding in her head as her mind swept over strange thoughts of kisses and...

_NO_! Sakura thought. _You must not think of that yet. It's too soon, and your not ready!_

It didn't take Sasuke long to get to the well leading down into the underground cave where the small house sat. He wasted no time jumping down the shaft, landing softly on the ground below. Sakura giggled softly as Sasuke set her down. She was absolutely soaked! Her hair was very dissheveled and she could barely walk because her skirts were thouroughly soaked with rain. She attempted to walk toward the house, and her walk turned more into a waddle than anything.

Sasuke's eyes were laughing, but he did his best to hide this odd joy. Sakura turned to him, her eyes ablaze with contempt.

"Why don't you try walking in this thing, Mr. High-and-Mighty?!" Sakura asked playfully.

"No thanks." Sasuke replied. "Do you need me to carry you into the house?" His smirk only rubbing in Sakura's embarrassment.

"No, I think I can handle it, being the kunoichi that i am." Sakura replied, holding her head high.

"Okay then," Sasuke replied back. "I have something I need to check on, I'll be in in a minute or two."

"Okay." Sakura said as she turned and made her way to the house. As usual, the house was quite dark with the sound of Naruto's stereo filling the hallways with the dull thud of the bass. Sakura couldn't help but smile warmly. This place really was her home. She had finally found her place in the world, and she hoped to God that nothing could tear this home apart as her home had been torn before...

Sakura sighed happily as the familiar smell of books and clean water filled her nose as she passed Jiraiya's study. She just loved this place.

Sasuke's room was at the far end of the house, located right next to the furnace, making it the warmest room in the house. For this, Sakura was thankful. She absolutely hated being cold.

On the far wall sat the dresser that Jiraiya had given to Sakura when she moved in with the small family of boys. She adored that simple piece of furniture simply because it showed that she really had a place in this house; in this home.

With only minimum difficulty, Sakura made her way to the dresser. She pulled out her usual magenta tank top and a pair of deep forest green spandex shorts. She closed that drawer and moved to her underwear drawer where she pulled out fresh, dry underwear and a real bra; not the fancy strap-less one she was wearing now.

Sakura figured Sasuke wouldn't be back before she had a chance to get dressed, so she didn't bother going to the bathroom. She tossed her dry clothes on the bed and began fighting with her crazy zipper and impossible buttons. She had an incredibly hard time reaching her zipper, but she managed. She nearly popped her arms out of their sockets as she unbuttoned the last few buttons, but when she was done, she was glad to peel off the heavy wet waves of cloth. The cool air on her damp skin gave her chills, making her shiver like a mad-woman. She tossed the dress over a chair and was fighting with her bra clasps when she heard the door behind her open.

- - - - - -- - -

Itachi's slow, unhurried steps made the hearts of his undead followers beat wildly fast. Itachi's red eyes lit up the gloomy celler in which the Akatsuki hid. Those chrimson orbs darted back and forth, examining their crew.

"The time is quickly approaching." Itachi said quietly. "My foolish little brother is very close to taking her. I can smell his arousal from here." He crinkled his nose in disgust.

The man on Itachi's right raised his head and knodded. "How much longer will we wait after he has taken the girl?"He asked, flashing his razor sharp, shark like teeth. His yellow eyes flashed.

"Three days and the girl will be ripe."

Many pairs of sharp, white fangs could be seen gleaming in the dim room full of grinning Akatsuki.

- - - - - --

A cute pink haired kunoichi froze when she heard him enter. He quickly shut the door behind him leaving an eerie silence between them. She was slightly bent over, fighting with her bra, nearly inviting him to take her right them and there with her muscular legs and round bottom staring out at him from under white lace. The small silence ensued only for a moment when she jumped up and turned to meet his eyes.

Her green eyes sparkled with shock and excitement.

"S-Sasuke..." She spluttered.

He could just barely stand there, fighting his beastly urges, and he knew better than to take her without consent.

Even against his will, his feet managed to find their way to the girl with wet, pink hair and flushed cheeks. His strong hands gently held onto her elbows as his lips brushed against her warm, moist mouth. Her breathing was now short and ragged, and her pounding heart echoed in his sensitive ears. He wanted her, oh, how he wanted her! He hungered for her, even thirsted for her.

Her small hands were tightly clasped into fists, resting on her collar. Oh, how tense she was! _She's not ready...but I can help her..._

He took both of her hands, and brought them to hang around his middle. Still, she was so tense! A sudden thought popped in his head, and he didn't hesitate to take action.

She gasped as he picked her up and laid her on his bed with his demon like speed. Once again, her hands were folded against her perky chest, but she was slightly more relaxed. Yes! More relaxed...

He could hear her heart beating with a more regular pulse, but it was still beating wildly fast, sending his mind of the scales of humanity. His skin grazing hers cause her heart to beat wilder yet, and as he held onto her small frame, he bent down and rested his lips on hers.Oh, how his senses blazed!

And when she turned her head up to meet his kiss, he thought he would die. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she felt herself relax under his gentle touch, and not so gentle kiss. His encouraging hands made her want to lean into him more. When her breast grazed her chest, it sent a flashfire through her abdomen and up through her chest and mind. She groaned in pleasure and exitement. She was in wonder at these strange feelings of wonder and pleasure and yearning. She very much so wanted more.

The kiss was becoming even more desperate, more passionate. Their tongues danced, their teeth bit lips and flesh. He drunk from the small bits of blood flowing from the tiny pinpricks of his vampire teeth.

His hands began to explore. First, the bra clasp. Gone. The round mounds of pure femine flesh stood before his burning eyes, and his eager hands. His kisses slowly trailed down her jaw to her neck. From her neck to her collar, and then, to her sweet breast. Her muffled cry of pleasure made him suck harder. More pinpricks gave him more of that sweet, intoxicating blood. His mouth and his hand worked their magic, making her ready for him.

He continued to swirl his tongue, suck and tease her brused nipple as his other curious hand wandered down to her lace. He could feel her moist opening through the soft pink curls, and his arousel grew to a painful extent. Her groans of pleasure encouraged his playful fingers, and they danced withing her woman hood, sending her mind over the edge.

_Permission... _His conscious mind pleaded. _Must have consent!_

_Don't do this!_ Her mind warned. _You aren't ready! You must train and become stronger! You have to get stronger!! Not yet...!_

The small voice inside her head was slowly getting louder and louder, and eventually in was a roar. His tender loving was slowly becoming less and less pleasureable as her conscious caught up to her.

"...no..." She moaned pathetically, nearly killing him. "Not yet...not yet..." She whimpered as he stroked her one last time.

"I can wait." He said, his voice husky and strangled. She smiled in recognition, but sighed in dispair. She had wanted it so badly, but she turned it away anyway. That was the cost for the safety of herself, the ones she loved and of the entire town.

He crawled up to her level and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close.

"...mine..." He whispered in her ear. She smiled softly, as she gently grasped his shirt in her hands and closed her eyes.

A smile played ruthlessly on his lips.

- - - - -- - - -

So?! What do ya think? Review! Review! Review! This was just a sample of my lemon work. In fact, its the first real lemon work i've ever done. So tell me what you all think!! REVIEW!!

I plan to go all the way in later chapters, but I'm not sure how far away that will be. Not too far I hope, because I enjoy writing lemons just as much as I enjoy reading them...

The next chapter should be out shortly...as soon as I get it typed up and down to the library...when that is, I don't know. I don't have internet, so it all depends on how lazy I am... I have to bike 10 miles to the library, and on a lazy day, that just ait happening. But, if i feel energetic, the run is no biggie. Let's see what happens...


End file.
